Simon's Struggles
by ChipmunksView
Summary: It has been a couple of weeks since the "Capricorn Queen" incident, and Simon feels a little sad. Can anyone help Simon through his crisis?
1. Chapter 1 School

**Chapter 1: School**

_Simon's POV_

It was just like any other day, me, Theodore and Alvin were heading towards class when we meet up with the Chipettes. As usual, Brittany was just as obnoxious as she always is and walks alongside Alvin (her boyfriend).

"Guess what guys?" Brittany said. "I've got the lead girl in the school play at the end of the month"

_Great! _I thought. _When is she never going to appreciate others achievements?_

"That's really good Britt!" exclaimed Alvin. "Do you know who has the boy lead?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" replied Brittany "He's very close to me!"

"Do I know who it is?" asked Alvin

"Do I really need to answer that question Alvie?" responded Brittany.

At that moment, the school bell rung for the first period of the day.

_Saved by the bell! _I thought.

Alvin and Brittany had English, Eleanor and Theodore had cooking and me and Jeannette had Chemistry.

I was not surely feeling myself in chemistry, thoughts about family life, my relationships with my brothers and my girlfriend – Jeannette. During this lesson, I asked to be excused because I wasn't feeling very well. The teacher granted me the privilege of leaving early.

I said "I'm not feeling well, Jeanette. I will be just a few moments" giving a hint of a fake smile.

Jeanette replied "Don't worry, I'll jot down the rest of the notes for you"

"Thanks" I responded.

Unfortunately for me, I ran into one of the school bullies. I quickly apologized, but the bully replied "Where do you think you are going Brainy Seville?" I stood in shock, not knowing what was to come…


	2. Chapter 2 Where is he?

**Chapter 2: Where is he?**

_Jeannette's POV_

Simon had been gone for over 20 minutes.

_I wonder where he could be? _I thought _It shouldn't take him this long to come back to class._

I reached for my phone to text Brittany, and I asked the teacher if I could go outside, and she said "Yes". I began to write my message.

_Hey Britt,_

_Simon wasn't feeling well and he's been gone for over 20 minutes and I'm worried._

_What should I do?_

_Jeannette_

_Brittany's POV_

English was rather dull, nothing to do than to sit and stare at the blackboard.

Thankfully, my phone was on silent and the teacher didn't hear it as I received a message. Me and Alvin were at the back of the classroom. The message was from Jeannette, worrying over Simon.

I text back to say:

_Hi Jean,_

_There's nothing to worry about, sometimes it takes longer than expected!_

_See you at lunch!_

_Britt._

Once the message was sent, Alvin turned to look at me and said:

"Who text you?"

"Jeanette" I replied. I then showed him the message from Jeanette.

_Alvin's POV_

I was a little concerned for my brother; he seemed alright on the way to school.

_I wonder what's wrong with him? _I sadly thought

I began to cry a little, Brittany did notice and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Simon will be fine" she whispered.

"Thanks" I replied.

Meanwhile, there was a commotion outside the classroom, where me and Britt were.

Once the teacher opened the door I heard someone shout "I'VE GOT YOU NOW SEVILLE" and with that another voice, which was quieter and sobbing shouted "ALVIN, HELP"

At that moment, I immediately recognised it as my younger brother Simon.

I stated to panic, thinking of what was going to happen to my brother.

I received a text message on my phone to say:

_SOCCER PRACTICE TODAY _

_WHERE: SPORTS HALL_

_WHEN: AFTER YOUR ENGLISH LESSON, SEVILLE_

_BALL USED: CHIPMUNK IN A BALL_

_BE THERE OR BE SQUARE_

Once I had received this message, I became angry. _How dare they treat my brother like this!_ I thought. I had to compose myself, I then asked the teacher whether I could be excused from the lesson to try and help my brother, she replied in a whisper "Yes, but don't tell anyone I let you out"

Brittany followed me and I showed her the message I received during the lesson. She got really mad herself. Britt decided it was best if she informed Jeanette and the school principal while I made my way to the sports hall.


	3. Chapter 3 A Principal's Decision SH p1

**Chapter 3: A Principal's Decision/ Sports Hall Part 1**

**Chapter 3 a) A Principal's Decision**

_Brittany's POV_

I ran as fast as I could towards Jeannette to tell her the news of Simon.

Jeannette, at this point was sat with her back against the wall with a sad expression on her face.

"Hi Jean, how are you?" I asked in a comforting voice.

"As good as can be expected" she replied, with tears strolling down her face.

"I have an update on Simon, if you would like to hear it" I stated.

"What is the latest then?" Jeannette responded.

With caution, I showed Jeannette the text on Alvin's phone. Jeannette's reaction to this was a mixture of anger and sadness. I didn't like seeing my younger sister in this state, so I sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

_Jeannette POV_

_Why would anyone want to do that to Simon? _I sadly thought. _What did he do to deserve this?_

I glanced up at my elder sister Brittany. I couldn't believe what was happening, instead of the boasting she was actually being quite sincere and comforting.

_What is wrong with my sister?_ I thought _Why suddenly the change in attitude?_

"Brittany.." I said, through my sobbing "This isn't like you"

"I know I can be a pain sometimes Jean" she responded

_Shouldn't that be all the time? _I thought, with a little smile appearing on my face.

"All that matters, is that your family" she said in a caring voice "and that we look out for each other"

I was utterly gobsmacked by what Brittany had said, so I instinctively gave her another sisterly hug.

"So what's the plan of action?" I asked

"We need to go to the Principal's Office, right away!" Brittany exclaimed.

**Outside the Principal's Office**

_Brittany's POV_

"So here we are at last!" I said to Jeannette

I gave the Principal's door a few knocks, a voice behind the door shouted "Enter"

I opened the door, and guided Jeannette, who was still a bit upset, towards a seat. I then closed the door.

"So what brings you two to my office today then?" the Principal enquired

"It's about Simon Seville, Principal" I replied

"He's going to be subjected to some sort of physical abuse from the bullies" I said in a cautious tone.

"This is a very serious accusation, do you have any proof of this claim?" the principal asked.

"I do" I then showed the Principal the message on Alvin's phone.

After this the Principal stated "Leave it to me girls, I'll phone David Seville and the Police"

With that, me and Jeannette walked slowly out of the Principals door.

**Meanwhile at the Seville household**

_David Seville's POV_

I had been working hours on a new song for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to sing. Suddenly the phone rang.

_I just hope Alvin isn't causing any trouble at school today_ I thought.

I picked up the phone and answered "David Seville speaking"

"Hello David, this is the Principal at Thomas Edison Elementary School" the voice responded.

"Don't tell me Alvin has done something wrong" I enquired.

"This isn't about Alvin, funny you should ask though, he seems to be doing ok today" the Principal replied.

"OK" I replied with.

"This is about your son Simon, I suggest you come to school straight away and we can discuss the matter privately" the Principal suggested.

"I'll come right now" I then hung up the phone and raced towards the car.

_I just hope Simon is OK_ I thought

**Chapter 3 (b) Sports Hall Part 1**

_Alvin's POV_

I was almost at the door of the Sports Hall when I noticed my youngest brother Theodore and his girlfriend Eleanor standing in the hallway.

I knew that I couldn't tell Theodore what had happened to Simon, otherwise he would be upset for a long period of time.

"Hi Theo" I stated

"Hi Alvin" he responded and questioned "Have you seen Simon?"

His eyes full of pure innocence, wanting to know where his older brother was.

_Should I tell him or shouldn't I? _I thought

"Well, Theo" I said trying to control my emotions "Simon's in the Sports Hall"

With that, I feel down to the floor crying. Theodore and Eleanor each put a paw on my shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"What's wrong Alvin?" they both asked at the same time

"Simon's in trouble and I need to get to him" I responded "By the way Eleanor, Jeannette is a little upset herself about what's happened today"

"Thanks for telling me" she replied.

With that, Theodore started crying and I gave him a brotherly hug. I whispered in his ear "I'll always be here for you Theo, but at the moment Simon needs me"

Theo nodded to confirm what I meant.

Eleanor stood next to Theodore and comforted him whilst I made my way towards the Sports Hall.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Next chapter will include some scenes that will not be suitable for younger viewers.**

**Until Next time!**

**ChipmunksView**


	4. Chapter 4 Sports Hall part 2 SH p2

_**Authors Note:**_

**I don't own the chipmunks or chipettes, all credit goes to Ross Bagdasarian Snr and ****Ross Bagdasarian** Jnr.  


**Enjoy Chapter 4!  
**

**Don't forget to review please :D  
**

**ChipmunksView  
**

**Chapter 4: Sports Hall part 2**

_Alvin's POV_

I had just opened the Sports Hall doors, when I saw Simon being placed into a chipmunk-modified hamster ball. There were nine other people in the room, excluding me.

"HELP, ME ALVIN" Simon cried out as he was put inside. The opening on the ball closed with a click.

"GET MY BROTHER OUT OF THERE!" I shouted.

" Or else what?" The bully replied.

I had to think of something I thought.

"Let's get the game underway shall we SEVILLE?" The bully asked in a menacing tone.

"OK" I whimpered.

"First to five goals wins" replied the bully.

I nodded to confirm the rules.

The other people in the room started to warm up by passing Simon through the air.

I felt sick on the inside knowing that there was nothing I could do for my brother.

_There is a way _a voice inside my head stated.

_How? _I replied.

_Be the goalkeeper! _the voice replied _That way you can stop the game if need be_

_Sounds like a plan! _I thought.

The teams were chosen and we were ready for kick-off.

"What position are you going to play Seville?" the bully asked

"Goalkeeper" I replied.

"Fine with me" the response came.

_Simon's POV_

I was being tossed and turned around inside this "Hamster-ball", and it made me feel quite unwell, as I brought up my breakfast inside the ball. I could only hear muffled voices outside of the ball, I didn't know what was happening outside the ball.

The ball itself was just about right any smaller, and the bully wouldn't have been able to fit me into it. The motion of going up and down made me nauseous, till the point I passed out.

_Alvin's POV_

Since the ball itself was transparent I could see that Simon was struggling. For staters, there was no ventilation to give Simon air, and it looked quite cramped.

Going back to the game, the bully picked the two teams, making sure we were both on the opposite teams. The bully whistled to mark the start of the game.

The game itself wasn't too bad, the score within the first few minutes of the game was 2-0 to my team. Then the bully tackled one player on my team and decided to go for a long powered shot.

_This is the time I can actually save Simon_ I thought.

With that in mind, I adjusted myself to accommodate the shot from the bully. The shot came, as quick as a bullet. _Please be OK Simon_, I sadly thought. The next moment was surreal, I had actually stopped the ball and caught Simon.

Next thing I know, the Police swarmed into the Sports Hall and arrested the other nine people.

A police officer came over to me and said "I'm placing you under arrest for endangering the life of Simon Seville"

I slumped to the floor crying, then a familiar voice said "There's no need for that officer, He was just looking after his brother" said the Principal. Then the police officer left me beside the ball.

By this time, the other "bullies" were escorted off premises by the police.

I tried to open up the ball, but I couldn't. I really wanted to see the condition of my brother.

"Maybe I can help out there, Alvin" said another voice. To my delight it was my dad, Dave Seville.

I rushed over and gave him a hug, still crying. Once Dave had removed the opening of the ball, there laid Simon, not moving a muscle. I checked for a pulse, there was one but it was really weak. Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette and Brittany appeared and each one hugged me as a means of comfort.

Dave then called for an Ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5 Hospital Simon's Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Hospital/ Simon's Nightmare**

**Hospital_  
_**

_Alvin's POV_

I just saw my brother lying there as still as a rock, and of all people, it was he who suffered at the hands of the bullies. I was still crying when the ambulance arrived.

"Can-n I-I go with S-Simon, D-Dave?" I asked, stuttering between my sobbing.

"Of course! Please be on your best behaviour, Alvin" Dave replied

"OK" I responded.

With that, I accompanied Simon in the ambulance, while the chipettes and Theodore tagged along with Dave.

I saw the paramedics attach a heart monitor to Simon's chest and on the screen it gave a weak pulse.

"We need to get him to A&E as soon as possible" exclaimed one paramedic, as his heart beat began to drop.

"I'm on it" said the driver

With that said, the driver whizzed the ambulance as fast as he could.

_I just hope that you are OK Simon, _I thought while holding one of his paws.

_**At the Hospital:**_

_Alvin's POV:_

Once the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, several doctors were on standby to take over from the paramedics. Simon was then placed onto the awaiting bed from the stretcher he was on. I jumped onto the bed so I could be close to my brother.

Inside the hospital, it was utter mayhem. It was full of patients waiting their turn to be treated. Simon was directed towards the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) straight away. The nurses then requested me to jump off the bed to allow them to conduct scans. I willingly obliged, and waited for the others to arrive.

_Dave's POV_

I felt sorry for Theodore as he was all alone, without Alvin being there. Thankfully Eleanor was there to support him. The car journey from the school to the hospital was fairly quiet, with Brittany keeping an eye on Jeannette who was still upset.

If Alvin was in the car he would of probably have said something like _"Can this thing go any faster Dave?"_ I thought. I know Alvin was a bit mischievous at times, but when the time comes he always has the time to look out for Simon and Theodore.

Once we found a parking space within the hospital grounds, the 5 of us made our way towards the entrance of A&E.

At the main entrance, I asked the receptionist where I could find Simon Seville. The receptionist stated that he had been transferred to ICU when he arrived, and that visitors to ICU were only at the allowed in on the doctor's permission.

We made our way towards ICU, when we saw Alvin. His face was pointing towards the ground and looked upset.

Theodore then went up to his eldest brother and asked "Are you alright Alvin?"

Alvin moved his head to look into his youngest brothers eyes and stated "I'm fine, now that you are all here!"

Alvin's expression suddenly changed from sadness to happiness when he said those words.

**One hour later:**

_Alvin's POV_

"Sevilles?" a doctor enquired.

"Yes" responded Dave.

"We did some tests and x-rays to determine what state Simon was in" the doctor stated.

"The good news is that there's nothing physically wrong with him…." The doctor continued "but the bad news is that he is in a coma. We can't tell how long he will be, it could be as short as a few hours or as long as a month"

"When can we see Simon?" I asked.

"He's been moved to a family room, whereby you can all get some privacy" the doctor replied.

"Thanks" said Dave

"If you would like to follow me" the doctor said, and we followed him to the ward Simon was on.

**Inside Simon's hospital room**

_Alvin's POV_

The room in which Simon was in looked out onto the garden inside the hospital grounds. With the sunlight coming through the windows, there wasn't any need to turn on the lights. I tried to rush to Simon, but I felt something holding me back.

"Alvin, slow it down a little would you!" Dave exclaimed.

Observing my dad's instruction I immediately came to a stop.

I walked slowly towards Simon, who was hooked up to a heart monitor and a drip full of adrenaline.

"This was my entire fault" I stated loudly, "I should have kept my eye on you, but I didn't. I'm sorry Simon"

Brittany then came over next to me and said in a comforting voice "It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have known this would happen"

She then gave me a kiss, followed by a hug which calmed me down.

A nurse came in and stated "Visiting time is over".

"We have to go now" said Dave.

"But can't I stay and keep Simon company?" I asked.

"I think he needs his rest, Alvin" Dave replied.

"If you want to, one of you can stay the night if you want" the nurse suggested

"Does that mean I can stay then Dave?" I asked again.

"Alvin, just be on your best behaviour" Dave responded

"Don't worry, I will" I stated.

"What about school tomorrow?" enquired Theodore.

"I've already been informed by the school principal that school has been cancelled for the remainder of the week while the police gather forensic evidence" Dave remarked.

"No school for a week, I must be dreaming!" I exclaimed

"Alvin, be quiet for once" Brittany said forcefully.

"OK" I softly replied.

I said goodbye to the Brittany, Eleanor, Jeannette, Theodore and Dave at the main entrance and I made my way back to Simon's room.

**Simon's Nightmare**

_Simon's POV_

I woke up and found myself back on the Capricorn Queen.

_"Why the heck am I here?"_ I asked myself.

I was situated where I was when the first time it occurred, in the cargo hold. I was expecting my brothers to come; but I heard nothing when the ship sailed out to sea.

_"I told you to leave a note, but did you listen?" _ a miniature angel version of me said.

_"But I did, didn't I?" _I asked.

_"No" _came the response. _"You were too busy to pack your belongings; that you forgot to leave a note"  
_

_"Oh" _I replied, being dumbstruck.

With that, the angel disappeared; leaving me alone in the cargo hold. Next thing I know, I heard loud shouts from above, to state the Captain and crew were stuck in the meeting room. I made my way towards a door within the cargo bay to see if it would open, it didn't. I tried different doors, but to no avail. I tried running up the ramp in the cargo hold, only to find the opening tightly shut._  
_

_The ship is out of control and there's nothing I can do, _I thought

Then all of a sudden, the ship collided with something. The cargo hold was breached and there wasn't a way out. There wasn't any need to shout, as no-one else was around to help. I tried to keep my head above water. I noticed a small gap where the seawater was coming through, I knew I could get through the gap and I managed to get out. I then swam towards the surface. Unbeknownst to me, I had cut my leg on my way out of the little gap and a group of sharks were heading in my direction.


	6. Chapter 6 Simon's Realization

**Chapter 6 Simon's Realization**_  
_

_Simon's POV  
_

I needed air as my lungs were burning like fire. Fortunately, I got out in time and was able to reach the surface to find some fresh air. I looked around where I was to see if there were any passing vessels, I couldn't see any. Meanwhile, the sea salt was healing my injured leg feel; but the pain was just about bearable. I also noticed a pool of blood appearing on the surface of the water.

A few hours had passed, and I was still in the same predicament, no sign of ships. Then out of nowhere, a group of sharks began to circle me like hungry vultures. One shark tried to attack me, but I had enough strength to swim out of the way. Unfortunately, this lead me directly into the path of another shark, with its jaws wide open. There was no time to move out of the way._  
_

_"ALVIN, THEODORE, JEANNETTE, DAVE HELP!" _I shouted _"SOMEONE PLEASE RESCUE ME!"_

At that precise moment, the shark came closer and shut it's jaws around me. Everything around me went black.

_Alvin's POV_

I sat on the chair in Simon's room, beginning to settle down for the night. As I was feeling droopy, something unexpected happened.

Simon stated "ALVIN, THEODORE, JEANNETTE, DAVE HELP!"followed by "SOMEONE PLEASE RESCUE ME!" while flaying his paws in the air, his eyes were closed.

This immediately woke me up again and I jumped onto Simon's bed. The heart monitor showed an increase in Simon's heart rate; which began to increase rapidly.

_If I don't do something, Simon's going to have a panic attack! _I thought

I grabbed Simon's wrists and he began to calm him down as I sang in a subtle voice, the lullaby our mother taught us:

"Hushabye little one,

Close your eyes little one,

Dream time is near, you needn't fear,

And when you wake, I will be here.

Rest your head little one,

Dream sweet dreams little one,

The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight,

And when you wake, I will be here."

With the lullaby finished, I saw that Simon had calmed down. To keep him company I decided to sleep in his bed and embraced him until we got up.

**The following morning:**

_Alvin's POV_

"Good morning sleepyhead!" I heard a familiar voice state, it was Brittany's.

"Morning Britt" I replied, while yawning.

"How was Simon last night Alvin?" Theodore asked

"I think he had a nightmare, I had to calm him down by singing mother's lullaby!" I exclaimed

"I just hope he gets better soon!" Theodore said, while starting to cry. Thankfully, Eleanor was there to calm him down.

Then all of a sudden, I turned round to face Simon; and he began to open his eyes.

"Hey, Si how are you feeling?" I asked

"Leave him alone, he's coming round you IDIOT!" Brittany shouted at me.

"A little tired if you must know Alvin, but why am I in the hospital?" Simon enquired.

For the next couple of moments, Theodore left the room with Eleanor to find Dave and Jeannette; which left me and Britt to explain to Simon the events of the sports hall and the bullies. Simon didn't know why the bullies would pick on him and began to cry. I slowly crawled up to him and embraced him in a caring way.

"Alvin…." Simon began to say "Why are you so nice to me? This isn't like you!"

_Where have I heard this before?_ Brittany thought.

"Well, Si, your my brother and my main responsibility should have been to look out for you rather than beginning silly arguments!" I replied "I'm sorry Simon that I wasn't there when you called for me"

"There's no need to apologize Alvin" Simon responded.

"OK" I confirmed.

"Why hasn't anybody brought me my homework?" Simon asked.

"School has been suspended for a week after what happened!" I said.

"Oh" Simon said sadly.

"This means I get more time to spend with you Simon!" I excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh brother!" Simon stated, while he put his paw on his forehead.

Outside Simon's room, I could hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

_Simon's POV_

I knew someone had sang to me who was it? I thought

Meanwhile, Jeannette, Theodore, Eleanor and Dave entered the room.

Theodore was first to say "I missed you, Alvin kept you company while you were in the hospital. So, I was left all alone. I understand now what you meant, when you said "I'll always be here for you Theo, but at the moment Simon needs me"".

_Did Alvin really care for me what Theo just said? _I thought _I must be dreaming; it's not like him to be this way!_

"I'm glad you're OK, Simon" stated Eleanor.

"Me too" Dave said "It's going to be a few more hours until you can leave Simon!"

I nodded to clarify what Dave had said.

"I-I mis-sed y-you t-too S-Simon" cried an upset Jeannette.

As she said that, she came over to me and gave me a hug, this was followed by kiss.

"I missed you to Jean" I whispered in her ear.

"By the way there's one thing I'd like to ask?" Simon stated. "Who sang to me last night?"

By this time, Alvin had left the room to give Simon some room with Theodore and Chipettes.

"It was Alvin who stayed the night with you, Simon" Dave explained.

"Are you suggesting that he sung to me?" I enquired.

"Possibly" Dave responded.

"Where is Alvin then?" I asked as I scanned the room for him.

"He left apparently" Theodore said.

"I can go look for him if you'd like?" Theodore offered

"That would be nice of you Theo" I happily answered.

"I'll go look for him too" said Eleanor.

**Outside Simon's Room**

_Theodore's POV _

_Where is Alvin? _I sadly thought _Why would he leave his brother like that?_

I checked the surrounding hallways, with the help of Eleanor; but we couldn't find Alvin.

"Alvin, where are you?" we both shouted

Then we heard sobbing, coming from a Janitor's closet.

I opened the door and saw Alvin sobbing. On the floor was a nail, which was placed directly underneath where Alvin was. Alvin was on the top shelf of the closet, he was about to jump when I shouted:

"Don't do this Alvin!"

"It's my entire fault Simon is in hospital!" Alvin sobbed.

"This is the only way I can think of Theo" Alvin remarked.

With that said, Eleanor ran back towards Simon's Room to inform of Alvin's state of mind.

The nail itself was only a couple of centimetres away from me.

_I have to do something. I could always remove the nail _I thought

At that precise moment, what I dreaded happened. Alvin jumped off the top shelf.

**Back in Simon's Room**

Simon's POV

An out of breath Eleanor appeared outside my room.

"Alvin…. In trouble…." She panted as she ran to come back into the room.

"What trouble?" A stunned Brittany asked.

"We were looking for him and found him in a Janitor's closet" Eleanor responded.

"What's wrong with that?" I enquired.

"Alvin said that it was his fault you were in hospital" Eleanor continued "He placed a nail on the floor and he was on the top shelf…"

"Dave, can you pass me some paper and a pencil please?" I asked

"Here you go" Dave said while passing me the requested items.

I did my calculations, and based upon what I found, Alvin could seriously injure himself.

_I just hope something can be done for Alvin before he jumps _I sadly thought.

"Eleanor, do you think you can take me to Alvin?" Brittany asked

"Follow me" Eleanor replied.

_**At the Janitor's Closet:**_

_Theodore's POV_

I watched in horror as my eldest brother jumped off the top shelf. I instantly ran towards the nail and pushed it out of the way. As I looked up, Alvin was only a few metres away from the ground, with his eyes closed. I reached out my hands to grab him, which I did, but the momentum knocked my off balance onto the floor.

"You're safe now, Alvin" I stated.

"Thanks Theo" said Alvin, who appeared to be in shock.

"No problem!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eleanor and a relieved Brittany arrived.

"Alvin, are you ok?" asked a curious Brittany.

"I-I'm O-Okay B-Britt" replied a shaking Alvin.

"We need to get you back to Simon, Alvin" Eleanor and Brittany said.

Alvin then proceeded to run away in the opposite direction, but Brittany had other ideas.

"Oh no you don't!" Brittany said as she yanked Alvin by the back of his collar and dragged him all the way to Simon's Room.

_**Simon's Room**_

_Simon's POV_

Theodore and Eleanor were first back, they were still upset but it wasn't noticeable. Afterwards, a sweat-soaked Brittany appeared with Alvin.

"Could you close the door please Dave?" Brittany asked

"Sure thing" Dave responded.

The door was now closed. Dave looked at Alvin with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is everything OK, Alvin?" Dave asked

"I'm not sure" Alvin replied.

Dave proceeded to pick up Alvin and placed him next to me on the bed.

"Will you put me down already?" Alvin squirmed when he was in Dave's hands.

"I'm sorry" came the statement from an apologetic Alvin.

"What for?" I enquired.

"For not being the brother you wanted" Alvin said sadly.

"Don't change who you are" I replied.

With that said I gave Alvin a brotherly hug.

_**A few hours later**_

_Simon's POV_

After a few more tests, the doctors gave me the all clear. I was then discharged from the hospital. All 7 of us proceeded to the car in the car park. Dave then drove the car back home.

"I'm glad that you're both back home now" Theodore remarked "It was all too quiet without you two being there!"

"At least you could watch all the Meerkat Manor you wanted Theo" Alvin chuckled

"Haha" Theo replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Jeannette, are you ok?" asked Eleanor

"I am now, since Simon's back at home" replied an optimistic Jeannette.

_**At the Seville House:**_

_Alvin's POV _

_I'm glad Simon managed to pull through_ I thought _I'm going to stop getting on his nerves._

Me, Brittany, Simon and Jeannette proceeded to the front room while Eleanor and Theodore went into the kitchen.

"You can't keep those two out of the kitchen!" I remarked.

"They are making us a light supper, Alvin" Dave responded.

"Oh" I stated.

"Would you like to watch some TV, Simon?" I asked.

"No, I'd prefer reading a book" Simon answered.

Simon then picked up a book, Moby Dick, and started to read it. After a few moments, Simon put the book down and stated "Let's watch a film!"

When I turned the TV on, the film that was shown was "The Perfect Storm". The film itself wasn't bad, according to the reviews on Netflix. In one part of the film, the crew try to outrun a big wave, but; the ship runs out of power and begins to rollover and sink to the bottom. With this scene played out, Simon immediately bolts for the stairs and heads into our room. Dave immediately pauses the film with the remote.

"I'll go check up on Simon" I stated.

I then made my way up the stairs to our room. I opened the door and I saw Simon curled up under his sheets. I began to walk over to him.

"What's wrong, Si?" I enquired.

"I had a nightmare which took place around the Capricorn Queen incident" Simon continued "But the difference was you and Theodore didn't come to save me!"

Simon began to cry again, so I embraced him as a sign of comfort.

"Simon, don't worry I'm here now" I stated.

"Thanks" Simon responded.

Footsteps were heard at the door. Dave entered.

"Alvin, what is wrong with you?" Dave asked

"I'm looking out for my brother, what's wrong with that?" I responded

"By the way, I've spoken with the Principal in regards to the incident" Dave continued "and he says it would be best if you were all in the same class as each other"

"Who actually thought of that?" Simon asked.

"Alvin did actually" Dave stated.

"Alvin" Simon began to say.

"What?" I asked as I interrupted him.

"Why?" Simon asked curiously.

"Why what?" I asked

"Ugh… Alvin, why did you want us all in the same class together?" Simon enquired.

"Because…" I started to say.

"Continue" Simon persuaded.

"Because I care about you!" I said while looking into my brother's eyes. "and I want to keep an eye on you!"

"Don't you mean that I can keep an eye on you?" Simon said in a sarcastic manner.

"Haha" I replied.

**In the kitchen:**_**  
**_

_Eleanor's POV  
_

Theo and I were busy making supper in the kitchen. So I went to get the bread, while Theo went to get the butter, cheese and ham from the fridge.

"Should we bake a cake for Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Why not?" I replied

We quickly made the sandwiches and took them to the others in the living room. We then went back to the kitchen to start baking the cake. Theodore went to get the flour, eggs and yeast; while I went to get the utensils. Ten minutes had passed and the cake was complete.

"Shouldn't we use some icing to decorate the cake?" I suggested.

"It could say Welcome Home Simon!" Theodore exclaimed.

After the icing was written on, Theodore and I took the cake in and placed it on the table in the living room. Everyone had a slice of the cake, before Dave stated it was time for bed.

"Thanks for the cake, Theo" Simon said.

"Anytime" Theo responded._  
_

**Bedtime:  
**

_Simon's POV  
_

The thoughts of the changing of attitude of Alvin came to mind.

Why has he changed? I thought

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. I made my way towards Alvin, who surprisingly was awake himself.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Alvin whispered.

"No" I softly replied.

"Thanks Alvin, for saving me from the bullies" I whispered with a smile on my face.

"No problem, Bro" Alvin responded.

I then went back to sleep and everything seemed better in the end. I was so grateful for Alvin for pulling me through and helping me. Theodore did make a good cake with Theo's help, and Jeannette was always there to comfort me._  
_

_I have a good family and I'm proud to be in it! _I thought.

I then fell asleep in my own bed.

**Is this the end of the story?**

**Please review!  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**ChipmunksView  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Newspaper Article

**Chapter 7 Newspaper Article**

_Simon's POV_

_Thankfully it's Saturday _I thought _I can have all the sleep I want to!_

Unfortunately, my mind had other ideas. The sun glistened through the window in our room, it was 6:30 AM.

_Enough of this! _I thought _If I can't fall to sleep, then I should get up!_

Five minutes later, I rose out of bed half-asleep, and made my way to the bathroom. I then proceeded to brush my teeth and wash myself. This all took a few minutes.

_Thankfully I'm not Alvin! _I chuckled to myself _He takes 30 minutes to make himself "look good"!_

Once I had got some clean clothes on, I made my way downstairs.

_**Downstairs:  
**_

It was all quiet downstairs, I went into the kitchen to get some cereal. I found some Weetabix and put it into a bowl and added the milk from the fridge. I found the daily newspaper on the floor beside the front door and glanced at it whilst eating the Weetabix.

The main headline of the day was:

_ "HIGH SCHOOL CELEBRITY HURT IN SOCCER GAME!" _

So I read this article on the front page, and to my astonishment the story was about me. At the end of it, it stated for exclusive snaps turn to pages 3 – 5. I turned the over the page and was horrified to find the state I was apparently in. With paper in hand, I went back upstairs and hid under the covers.

_**Later that morning:**_

_Alvin's POV_

_What a good night's sleep I had!_ I happily thought.

I headed towards the bathroom when I saw a note stuck on our bedroom door. It read:

_"Morning Alvin, _

_Theodore and I have gone out to do some shopping. Will be back later._

_By the way, Simon's not up yet_

_Dave."_

_That's unlike Simon _I sadly thought

I changed direction to head back into the bedroom.

**In the bedroom:**

_Alvin's POV_

I opened the door to our shared bedroom, and headed towards Simon's bed. I pulled back the covers on his bed, to reveal a soaked pillow and sheet. I noticed the paper in Simon's hand and reached for it. I managed to prise it out of his hand without waking him up. I looked at the front page and proceeded to look at pages 3 – 5 in the newspaper. I gasped when I had looked at the images. It showed Simon being put into the hamster-ball, being kicked around and what he looked like when the ball was opened.

_How the heck did they manage to get snaps like these? _I wondered

Simon then opened his eyes.

"Morning Si!" I exclaimed.

"Morning Alvin….." Simon replied.

"How are you this morning?" I asked.

"Fine….." Simon responded. "Where's Dave and Theo?"

"Dave wrote a note and stuck it on the door, just to say they went out shopping" I answered.

"Oh….." Simon said with a sad expression.

Simon began to cry again. I embraced him and he began to calm down.

At that moment, the front door opened.

"We're back!" exclaimed Dave.

"OK" we both replied with, shouting from the top of the stairs.

**Downstairs**

_Dave's POV_

I was busy unpacking the shopping with the help of Theodore in the kitchen when Alvin appeared. Alvin's face showed one of sadness.

"Dave can I talk to you in private?" Alvin asked.

At that moment, all the shopping was put away.

"Sure thing, Alvin" I replied

We then proceeded to the garage, out of prying eyes.

"What's the matter Alvin?" I curiously asked.

Alvin then proceeded to lift up his hoodie (with the yellow "A" on the front) and showed me today's newspaper.

"Look at pages 3 – 5" Alvin stated.

I looked at the pages, and I was in shock as to why someone would publish such cruelty.

"Simon seems a bit distracted today" Alvin continued "What can we do to cheer him up?"

"Have you got any ideas, Alvin?" I asked.

"Yes" Alvin replied.

We then both proceeded back into the front room_._

_**Front room:**_

Theodore's POV

I was in the front room with Simon. Since an episode of Meerkat Manor was about to start, I asked:

"Would you like to watch this with me, Simon?"

"Ok….." Simon said.

The episode of Meerkat Manor focused on the aspect of looking out for each other. At this time, Simon was half-reading a book and half-watching the episode. I could see he was distracted by something. Once the episode had finished, I was rather hungry and asked:

"Would you like a sandwich, Simon?"

"Not at the moment, Theo, but thank you anyway" Simon replied.

"Oh" I responded.

I then went into the kitchen and made a ham sandwich. When I returned to the front room, Simon was taking a nap.

Mustn't have had a good night's sleep I thought

I then began to eat my sandwich. Alvin and Dave had now appeared.

"SSSSHHHH" I said while putting a finger over my mouth "Simon's sleeping!"

"Thanks for warning us" Dave whispered.

"No problem" I softly replied.

Alvin then got a blanket and proceeded to put it over Simon.

He looks more comfortable now! I happily thought.

After 30 minutes, Simon came round again and sat up.

"Hi Si!" I happily exclaimed whilst hugging him.

"Hi Theo…" Simon responded with a smile.

"Enjoy your little nap?" I enquired while letting go of him.

"Yes I did, feel much better" Simon replied.

"What do you think about this Simon?" Dave asked, when showing Simon a leaflet.

"Science and Industry Museum, Dave?" Simon asked.

"Yes" Dave responded. "If we don't go now, it will be shut"

"Oh ok!" exclaimed a happy Simon.

"Where's Alvin?" Simon asked "Isn't he coming along?"

"I'm not sure" replied Dave.

Dave then went to the stairs and shouted "ALVIN!"

No response. Dave then proceeded up the stairs.

**Upstairs:**

_Dave's POV_

_Where is he?_ I sadly thought _He was the one who thought going to the museum would cheer Simon up._

I heard some sobbing coming from their bedroom. I opened the door to see Alvin sulking.

I rushed over to him and asked:

"What's wrong, Alvin?"

"It was all my fault, Dave…." Alvin stated.

"How can you blame yourself, now that Simon's OK?" I carefully asked.

Alvin then jumped up to me, and hugged me. Alvin went on to say:

"You're the best dad a chipmunk could ask for!"

With Alvin on my shoulder, we proceeded downstairs to see an eagerly waiting Simon and Theodore.

Whilst heading outside, the Chipettes walked by.

"Where are you heading?" Brittany asked.

"We're going to the Science and Industry Museum, do you fancy coming along?" Alvin asked.

"Since we haven't got any plans today, so we'd love to" the Chipettes' response was.

We then made our way to the Science and Industry Museum.


	8. Chapter 8 Science and Industry Museum

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, I have been busy. Please don't forget to REVIEW please.  
**

**"So lets get started" I said.  
**

**"I wanna hula hoop for Christmas" Alvin retorted.  
**

**"That's I *want* a hula hoop for Christmas, Alvin" Simon corrected.  
**

**"Who needs a spell checker when I have you?" Alvin exclaimed.**

**"Alvin, let the story continue..." Simon suggested, with an angry tone in his voice.  
**

**"OK" Alvin replied.  
**

**"No funny business fellers" Dave said.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Science and Industry Museum Visit**

_Simon's POV _

We arrived at the main entrance of the museum. I was amazed at how big it was, there were many exhibitions to see and so little time to do it.

"Listen up guys" Dave said "Feel free to explore, but make sure you are in eye sight of me!"

"OK" we all confirmed.

Eleanor and Theodore headed towards the hands-on exhibition, which seemed ideal for them. Alvin and Brittany walked around aimlessly; whilst me and Jeannette headed towards the Horticulture exhibition.

_This was a good idea from Alvin! _I happily thought, but couldn't help notice that Alvin was looking rather glum.

"What's up Al?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong…" Alvin responded with a fake smile.

"I'm heading back to Dave" Alvin said.

With that said, Alvin walked away into the distance towards Dave.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" asked a curious Brittany.

"I don't know" I replied.

"He tries to cheer me up, and all of a sudden he's sad" I pointed out.

"Something is obviously troubling Alvin" Jeannette said

Instead of continuing with the museum tour, the three of us decided to go and check on Alvin.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Theodore and Eleanor:**

_Theodore's POV_

_I'm glad to be out of the house! There's so much to do here! _I happily exclaimed.

Dave was sitting on a bench next to us. Alvin then suddenly appeared, his head pointing to the ground.

"I'm going to check on Alvin, Ellie" I said.

"Don't be too long!" Eleanor responded.

I headed towards Alvin, his head still looking towards the floor.

"What's up Alvin?" I enquired.

"Nothing….." Alvin replied.

Suddenly Dave got up and headed towards us.

"Alvin, are you not enjoying yourself?" Dave asked.

"I am….." came the response.

"So why are you sad?" Dave questioned.

With that, Alvin started crying. Dave immediately picked up Alvin and carried him off to a private place. Eventually, Simon, Jeannette and Brittany appeared.

"Where's Dave?" Simon asked

"Dave took Alvin for a 'Private Talk'" I replied.

"Oh" Simon gasped.

"I must be getting back to Ellie, she must be wondering where I am!" I stated.

"No need for that" said Eleanor as she appeared behind me.

I jumped out of my skin, as she said that. All was forgiven when she hugged me.

* * *

**Dave and Alvin**

_Dave's POV_

"OK, Alvin" I began to say "I need to be blunt with you"

Alvin gave a "Hmmmph" as a response.

"This was your idea, and you should make the most of it!" I said encouragingly.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment….." Alvin replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss Vinny, my mother" Alvin stated.

"Oh" I said shocked.

"Sorry Alvin, I didn't know" I stated.

I gave Alvin a hug, and all of a sudden he stopped crying.

"Can we go home now?" Alvin asked.

"Of course, we can!" I said.

We then met up with the others, Theodore and Brittany were glad to see Alvin again and each gave a him a hug.

"We're going home now guys" I informed.

"OK" came the response from the six chipmunks.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Forest**

_3rd POV  
_

A mother was wondering whether or not to see her young children after so long a time.

"Well, would they remember who I am?" she asked herself.

She headed towards civilization.


	9. Chapter 9 Vinny's Journey

**Chapter 9 Vinny's Journey**

_Vinny's POV_

Once I had passed Eagles Peak, I made my way towards the cabin where the boys lived.

_I hope they are all right _I thought.

The cabin was left in a bad state, the walls were crumbling down and the roof was leaking. The door creaked open as I entered the main room. I switched on the light, but nothing happened; sufficient sunlight penetrated the windows so I could see. Cobwebs began to gather at the top of the ceiling.

_Where did they go? _I thought.

I continued to look around, the piano had been moved and what remained was a picture on a table. I picked up the picture and immediately recognised Alvin, Simon and Theodore and a human. They looked happy being together.

_At least I gave them a good start in life _I sadly thought.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew open the door which startled me and I dropped the picture. Looking upon the broken picture, I noticed a letter addressed "To Mum" hidden behind it.

I opened up the letter it read like this:

"_Dear Mum,_

_I know it was hard not knowing who you are, but suffice to say, we are all doing great. Our adoptive father Dave (which is the human in the picture), takes good care good care of us. Once Dave knew of our singing talent, the record producer of Jett Records trebled Dave's salary and we moved house._

_Find enclosed a map and directions to our new home._

_Regards,_

_Alvin, Simon and Theodore." _

I found the attached map, and immediately recognised it as Simon's sketch. I quickly rushed out of the door and followed the directions and the map.

* * *

**At the Seville house**

_Alvin's POV_

I sat there on the couch watching Meerkat Manor with Simon and Theodore, while Dave was with the chipettes working on their part for the new song. Suddenly the door bell rings.

"Alvin wouldn't you mind getting that, I'm busy here" Dave shouted.

" Why can't Simon or Theo answer it Dave?" I responded.

The door bell rang again.

"ALVIN, just answer the door already!" Dave shouted angrily.

"OK" I replied.

I made my way towards the front door, and hoping it was a prank call; I opened the door. I stood in shock as I saw another chipmunk. She wore a red fabric coat, rounded glassed and brown hair, which was tied at the back.

"Alvin, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes….." I said, with a confused look on my face.

She then proceeded to reach for her locket and opened it. She showed me a picture of her on one side and a picture of us as babies.

_Is it really her? _I thought _Is this really Vinny?_

I then began to cry, she then hugged me and then started humming the song I sang to Simon; which calmed me down.

"Are you Vinny?" I asked her.

"Who else would it be dear?" she responded.

"Alvin, what's taking you so long at the door?" Simon enquired.

"Why don't you come and see, bring Theo with you!" I exclaimed.

"OK" Simon replied.

Standing next to me was Simon and Theodore.

"Who is she?" Simon asked.

"I would recognise these sketches anywhere Simon" She responded.

"I missed you all so much" Vinny said as she cried.

"It's going to be all right!" declared Simon, As all three of us embraced Vinny. We took her inside to the front room.

_We are all one happy family again! _I happily thought.

Just at that moment, Dave walked into the same room and stated:

"Who is she?"

"Thanks for taking care of my boys, Dave" Vinny said.

"You must be Vinny" Dave guessed.

"Yes I am" Vinny replied.

Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor then appeared.

"Britt, Jean, Ellie, meet our mother, Vinny!" I exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you" Eleanor said.

"Hello" Jeannette responded.

"Hi….." Brittany replied.


	10. Chapter 10 Will She Stay?

**Chapter 10 Will she stay?**

_Alvin's POV_

"I'll get the guest room ready for you Vinny" Dave said.

"Thanks" Vinny replied.

Dave then left the room and proceeded to the guest room.

"How long will your visit be mum?" enquired Theodore.

"I'm not sure, Theodore" Vinny answered.

"I didn't know that there were other chipmunks" Vinny exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest we thought we were the only chipmunks that could sing, until we heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks" Brittney responded, I blushed a little.

"How well do you know Jeannette, Eleanor and Brittany boys?" Vinny asked.

"They're our girlfriends" I said. We all then stood next to our girlfriends.

"Oh, they seem right for you boys…" Vinny said.

"The guest room is ready for you Vinny" Dave said as he entered the room.

"Thanks David" Vinny responded.

* * *

**Later that day**

_Simon's POV_

Vinny was in the guest room, getting used to the environment.

"Simon, can I talk to you?" enquired Vinny.

"Sure thing mum" I replied as I entered the guest room and shut the door behind me.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"No…." I replied.

"Are you sure?" came the response.

"Well…." I began to say "Alvin and I always end up arguing with each other, and it gets on my nerves"

"Oh….." Vinny said.

"But, at the moment Alvin has changed, so has Brittany. He seems to be more concerned for my wellbeing as Brittany is concerned for Jeannette" I replied, with hint of tears coming from my face.

Vinny then embraced me. Then a knock came at the door.

"Is everything OK in there?" enquired Alvin.

"Please come in Alvin" Vinny replied.

Alvin opened the door and entered.

"I understand you two have _little_ arguments, according to David" Vinny stated.

"Not all the time, mum" Alvin objected.

"All I want is for you two to stop all this nonsense, your actions have a big effect on Theodore" Vinny said sternly and continued to say "Theodore gets really upset when you two start arguing".

"We didn't realise that" we both said.

"You both should be looking out for Theodore, not making his life a misery!" Vinny stated.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vinny asked sternly.

**Don't forget to REVIEW please!**

**Until next time,  
**

**ChipmunksView.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 All Alone

**Chapter 11 All Alone…**

_Theodore's POV_

The alarm clock went off; it read 10:00AM.

_At least I had a good night's sleep! _I happily thought.

Dave had left a note on the desk, it read:

_"Morning Theodore,_

_Vinny, me and the girls have gone out to do a bit of shopping. Haven't seen Alvin or Simon._

_See you when we return._

_Dave."_

I scanned the bedroom, hoping to see Alvin or Simon, but their beds were empty.

_Where could they be? _I sadly thought.

* * *

**Downstairs  
**_Theodore's POV_**  
**

I then began to search the house, starting in the front room. Alvin usually watches some kind of movie in the morning, so I entered the room and shouted:

"Alvin, where are you?"

No response.

So I shouted "Alvin, this isn't funny, where are you?"

The room was still quiet.

I then made my way down into the basement to see if Simon was working on one of his experiments. The basement was dim so I turned on the light. Thankfully, no experiment was being performed at the time.

"Simon, where are you?" I asked

Quietness filled the basement.

"Not you too" I angrily emphasised.

I headed back into the front room and sat on the sofa.

Whilst on the sofa, I began to think of what a good brother Alvin was. This happened when we were toddlers.

_******FLASHBACK******_

_I picked up an apple andtried eat it, as it entered my mouth a bully swiped it out of my hand and I began to cry._

_Alvin came up to me and asked "What's wrong theo?"_

_"H-he t-too-k m-my ap-pple" I said whilst sobbing and pointing at the offender._

_Alvin gave chase on a bike and tackled the bully, and the apple fell onto the floor. Alvin returned the apple to me._

_"Thanks Alvin!" I happily exclaimed, and gave him a slice._

_"No problem!" Alvin replied_

_******END FLASHBACK******_

I really did look up to Alvin, and in this case he did show of his caring side. But then my mind turned to think of something bad Alvin did to me and Simon. This happened when I was watching a film with Alvin, Simon and Dave.

******_FLASHBACK******_

_During the werewolf film, I tiptoed halfway through the movie to grab a snack._

_Dave noticed this and said directly to me "Remember, keep your promise Theodore"_

_My promise wasn't to eat any snacks between meals, and gave my response as "OK"_

_I entered the kitchen and placed a stool near the counter so I could reach the cupboard._

_Alvin then came into the kitchen, and stood behind me and stated "I've got you Theo, if you fall"_

_"Thanks, Alvin" I replied._

_Alvin responded with a grin on his face "What are brothers for?"_

_Alvin then said to me "A bit more to the right, that's it you got it!"_

_"Thanks again, Alvin!" I said._

_I then began to take a bite of the "cookie", it tasted horrible._

_"Dave didn't say you could have dog biscuits, just cookies" Alvin remarked and continued to say with laughter in his voice "What are brothers for?"_

_******END FLASHBACK******_

With that thought passed, I put my head into my paws and began to cry. I just couldn't understand why Alvin and Simon needed to argue over every little thing.

_Will they ever see eye to eye? Probably not_ I sadly thought_._

All of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"Theo, can we talk?" Alvin asked.

"Sure" I responded while looking up to Alvin.

"Follow me" Alvin instructed.

* * *

**In the kitchen**  
_Theodore's POV  
_

I followed Alvin into the kitchen, and I saw Simon there.

"Hi Theo" Simon stated.

"Hi" I remarked.

I saw that the oven was turned on.

"Are you two baking something?" I enquired.

"Yes…." Alvin said, and proceeded with "we baked you a cake"

"What for?" I asked inquisitively.

"It's our way of saying sorry Theodore." Simon said

Once Simon had said that, the "ping" from the oven sounded.

"All done!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Hang on a sec guys, what are you sorry for?" I questioned.

"Well, every time we argue, we don't necessarily understand the repercussions of our actions" Simon stated.

"Oh" I replied.

Alvin then gave me a plate and spoon.

"This isn't going to eat itself, why don't you both have a piece?" I insisted.

"I'm not going to argue with that proposition" Simon said.

"Me neither" Alvin responded.


	12. Chapter 12 Will they or won't they?

**Chapter 12: Will they or won't they?**

**At the supermarket  
**_Brittany's POV_

The supermarket was bustling with people here, there and everywhere. It just seemed as bad as road works on a busy route.

"This is going to FOREVER!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Britt, don't forget we're helping Vinny settle in" Eleanor calmly stated.

"Oh" I replied.

"It's so nice of you girls and Dave to help me see the sights" Vinny started to say "I wonder how the boys are doing back at the house?"

"Don't worry, the boys can look after themselves!" Dave emphasised.

With that, Dave and Vinny rushed ahead of us.

"Ellie, Jean , do you want to make this shopping trip a little more fun?" I asked.

"How?" Jeannette replied with a puzzled expression.

"How about a little bet?" I enquired. "I bet $5 that Alvin will cause mischief and damage something in the house, how about you Ellie?"

"Um, I also bet the same as you, only that Theodore will be hurt somehow" Eleanor responded.

"And you Jean?" I encouraged.

"I bet $10 that Simon will keep a level head."

"How will we know when the bet is up?" Eleanor asked.

"When we open the door at the Seville's and see what's happening" I replied.

Just at that moment, I bumped into Dave.

"So, I hear your betting on the boy's behaviour?" Dave enquired.

"Yes….." I said.

"How much have you girls bet so far?" Dave asked.

"In total $20" Jeannette responded.

"I think I'll enter a little wager" Dave continued to say "If the boys are getting on well, you have to do chores for a week while Mrs Miller is on her holiday!"

"Fair is fair" Jeannette said.

"Ok, you have yourself a deal Dave!" I exclaimed happily.

"I think that we have everything from the grocery section Dave" Vinny said.

"Let's go down the next aisle" Dave remarked "Keep close girls!"

"OK" we all said.

**At the Seville house  
**_Alvin's POV_

_It was a good idea from Simon to bake Theodore's favourite cake! He seems to be enjoying it _I happily thought.

"How does it taste Theo?" I asked.

"It's delicious" Theodore began to say "I've never knew you were good at cooking!"

"I had a little help from Simon to make this" I remarked "Thanks Si".

"No problem Alvin" Simon responded.

Me and Simon each had a piece of cake and it was soon all gone.

"What would you like to do know Theodore?" Simon enquired.

"How about a game of monopoly to pass the time?" Theodore suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get the board" I said whilst leaving the kitchen.

**In the kitchen  
**_Simon's POV_

I watched as Alvin hurriedly left the kitchen.

"There's a change in Alvin" Theodore remarked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, as of today you two haven't been arguing. Which means we can all do stuff together" Theodore said in a happy tone.

Then I remembered what my mother (Vinny) had said the day before:

_******FLASHBACK******_

_"I understand you two have little arguments, according to David" Vinny stated._

_"Not all the time, mum" Alvin objected._

_"All I want is for you two to stop all this nonsense, your actions have a big effect on Theodore" Vinny said sternly and continued to say "Theodore gets really upset when you two start arguing"._

_"We didn't realise that" we both said._

_"You both should be looking out for Theodore, not making his life a misery!" Vinny stated._

_"So what are you going to do about it?" Vinny asked._

_******END FLASHBACK******_

_Did Theo really need to know about the conversation we had with Vinny? _I asked myself

By the time this thought occurred, we both heard a banging sound from upstairs.

Me and Theodore went upstairs to investigate.

**Upstairs - In their Bedroom  
**_Alvin's POV_

_Why are there so many toys? _I asked myself as the contents of the closet emptied itself on top of me.

I heard footsteps enter the room.

_Please don't be Dave, please don't be Dave _I thought.

"Alvin, are you in here?" a familiar voice asked, it was Theodore's

"I'm under the toys" I responded.

"Don't worry Alvin, we'll get you out" they both said.

A few moments later, the monopoly board was retrieved and the fallen toys placed back in the closet.

"Do you want to play monopoly up here or downstairs?" I asked Theodore.

"We might as well play it up here" Theodore advised.

With that said, Simon grabbed a few chairs and a small table whilst me and Theodore began to open up the monopoly box. In a matter of moments, the board was set and we were about to play.

"Who goes first?" Theodore enquired.

"Usually the hi-" Simon began to say, but I put my paw on his mouth to stop him talking.

"Why don't you roll first Theodore?" I suggested, whilst giving Simon a look.

"That's very kind of you Alvin" Theodore said kindly.

**After a few rolls of the dice  
**_Alvin's POV_

The current monopoly game was as follows:

Simon – owned all the light blues (Connecticut Avenue, Vermont Avenue and Oriental Avenue) and had built three houses on each place. The Purple ones, Baltic and Mediterranean Avenue, on which he placed a hotel on each. He also had acquired two of the four stations, and the electricity company.

Theodore – Owned the segment of the board which started at Jail to free parking; on which he placed two houses on each. Theo owned the remaining train stations.

Me (Alvin) – I owned the red places (Kentucky Avenue, Indiana Avenue and Illinois Avenue) and placed four houses on each. I owned the water company, two of the yellow places and Boardwalk and Park Place.

At this precise moment in the game, we had enough money to last several rounds. Unfortunately, I landed on a chance and took a card which stated "House repairs – for every house you built you need to pay $X and for every hotel you own pay $X". After seeing this card I looked at how much I had in monopoly money, it wasn't enough. By the time I had collected enough money ( after demolishing all the houses and hotels I owned) I was almost bankrupt. I could see Theodore and Simon laughing on the other side of the room. I then landed on one of Simon's properties which had a hotel on it.

"Do you need to take out a loan Alvin?" Simon asked

"Haha" I sarcastically answered.

"I declare myself bankrupt" I said. I then passed all my property to Simon, whilst doing that, I whispered in his ear:

"Let Theo win".

Simon nodded in agreement.

**At the end of the game  
**_Simon's POV_

Theodore couldn't believe it as he said:

"I've won, I've won!"

"Congrats, Theo" I said.

"Well done!" Alvin remarked.

"What now then, Theodore?" Alvin enquired.

"Let's watch some Meerkat Manor, I feel tired after spending 2 hours playing a game of monopoly!" Theodore replied sleepily.

"I'll be done in a sec, once I've cleared up the board and table" Alvin offered.

"Let's all help" Theodore suggested.

"OK" Alvin replied.

Five minutes later, and our bedroom was as neat as it was before.

**Downstairs – Front Room  
**_Theodore's POV_

I switched on the TV and began to watch the episode of Meerkat Manor from the couch. It was five minutes in when I began to feel my eyes go droopy.

"YAWN!" I tried to put a paw to my mouth, but it was too late. I then fell asleep.

_Simon's POV_

Seeing Theodore going to sleep, made me sleepy. By this time, Alvin had appeared with a blanket and wrapped it over Theodore and us. Alvin was first to go between me and him and he snoozed away whilst holding Theodore. I followed suit, on the other side of Theodore.

Then the front door opened.

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Until Next Time,  
**

**ChipmunksView  
**


	13. Chapter 13 But How?

**Chapter 13: But How?**

**At the Supermarket:  
**_Dave's POV_

As we turned round the corner, the electronics department appeared.

"Just look at the size of this!" Brittany said, whilst glancing at a 72 inch TV.

"For something as _big _as that, I think that the price of it would be expensive!" I pointed out.

"Oh" Brittany replied.

All of a sudden, a news bulletin appeared on all the TVs.

====NEWSFLASH====

_"A suspect arrested at the Thomas Edison School, in relation to Simon Seville, has escaped police custody. His whereabouts are unknown. We now go to live to our reporter at the school" the newsreader reported._

_"As of a few moments a go, the detained suspect managed to escape the police. The police have issued this warning: If you see this person, keep away as he is dangerous! Back to you in the studio" the reporter said._

_"Thanks for that, we will keep you updated with further developments" the newsreader finished with._

====NEWSFLASH====

"Oh no! The boys could be in trouble!" I exclaimed.

With that the five of us headed towards the checkout, I passed my shopping list to customer services and asked:

"Would it be possible to deliver these items to my house at all? I'm in a hurry."

"Yes" the customer service attendant answered in a cheerful manner.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Seville house:  
**_Simon's POV_

The front door shut and I opened my eyes expecting to see Dave, but it wasn't. It was one of the bullies involved in the soccer game.

"Alvin" I quietly said, as not to arouse the bully's attention.

"Was it Dave?" Alvin responded.

"No…." I replied.

"Who was it then?" Alvin asked.

"One of the bullies in the soccer game you talked to me about in the hospital" I informed my elder sibling.

"Oh" Alvin said.

"Wakey, wakey Theo" Alvin encouraged.

No response from Theodore.

As me and Alvin tried to pickup Theodore and move him out of the room, the bully appeared.

"I'm not going to prison, because of a pipsqueak like you!" the bully suggested in an angry tone.

With that, Theodore came round.

"Whats –" Theodore tried to say but Alvin put a paw over his mouth.

The bully was carrying a pocket knife in his hand and tried to lunge at me.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Alvin retorted.

Alvin then went beserk, he tried attacking the bully. The bully, in one motion, threw Alvin out of the open door as it seemed to close.

"One down, one to go" the bully informed me.

"Theo can you go and check the phone" I suggested.

"There might be a problem with that" the bully said and continued to say "I've cut the phone wire".

"Oh, smart move" I sighed.

"Thankyou" the bully answered in a sarcastic manner.

At that exact moment, the bully came towards me and lunged at me with his knife. Since I was in a corner, there was nowhere to go.

_This is it isn't it? _I sadly thought.

All of a sudden, police burst through the front and back door simultaneously.

"Stop what you are doing and put the knife down! This is your only warning" the police officer warned the bully.

"Alvin…" I sobbed as the bully's knife tip hit my fur.

The next thing I know, the bully is on the floor after an officer had used a tazer on him.

The police officers present escorted the bully out of the house.

"Where's Alvin?" I enquired with a sad expression

Just then Dave walked in through the front door, with Alvin in a baseball glove. The chipettes and Vinny followed in after Dave. Alvin seemed OK and walked over to me.

"But how?" I asked, before I fainted from shock.


	14. Chapter 14 But How? part 2

**Chapter 14: But How? part 2**

**At the Seville House.  
**

**Downstairs – Front Room.  
**_Jeannette's POV_

I was with Vinny in the Front room, with Simon on the couch motionless. Vinny applied a wet paper towel to Simon's forehead.

"Keep this in place whilst I find more paper towels" Vinny stated.

"Ok" I confirmed, following Vinny's instruction.

Vinny then went back into the kitchen to find more paper towels.

_I hope you are OK, Simon. You mean so much to me. _I sadly thought.

Simon then came to.

He opened his bleary eyes, rubbed them and stated "How long was I out for?"

"About 30 minutes" I responded.

He moved his head towards my direction and asked "How did Dave catch Alvin like that?"

Simon then sat up and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Well…" I began to say "It all started at the supermarket"

******_FLASHBACK******_

**_Outside the Supermarket  
_**_Jeannette's POV_

_As we raced towards the car, a police car was alerted to the whereabouts of the escaped bully. A police officer got out of the vehicle and noticed us and Dave._

_"Are you Mr David Seville?" the police officer asked._

_"Yes I am" Dave answered the question._

_"On the radio chatter, we think that your "boys" are in trouble. Would you like a police escort on the way home?" the police officer enquired._

_"That would be ideal." Dave responded._

_The police officer went back into his vehicle and radioed in some help whilst we made our way to Dave's car. Afterwards, the police cars followed with their lights flashing._

_With the help of a few road blocks, we managed to get home in less than five minutes._

_Dave had only just managed to get out of the car when he saw Alvin come through the door. He rushed towards Alvin, whilst picking up a baseball glove and caught him before he hit the ground._

******_END_ _FLASHBACK******_

It only took a few moments to talk through the flashback with Simon.

"Oh, so that's how it happened" Simon stated.

"But the question still remains, why-y do-oes thi-i-s have to happ-pen to m-e-e?" He said whilst sobbing.

Tears were now falling from his cheeks, and his head looking towards the floor. I instinctively put my arm around him and turned his face to look at mine.

"Simon….." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes….." Simon responded, his eyes covered with tears.

I looked into his teary blue eyes and said:

"Simon, you know that Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore do care about you"

"I do but-" Simon tried to say, but at that moment, I pressed my lips against his.

The kissed lasted for over 10 seconds. After we pulled away, Simon and I were blushing.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I was trying to say" Simon stated and continued "I know the others look out for me. There's something different about you though Jean"

"Is there?" I enquired.

"Yes there is…" Simon said, with our faces still close together.

Simon then proceeded to kiss me this time, without resistance, his lips met mine.

This time, it was more passionate than before. I could feel that Simon really did care about me.

We embraced each other, with Simon's arms wrapped around me and mine wrapping around Simon.

"So, what's going on here then?" A curious voice asked; which interrupted our "passionate" session.

"ALVIIIINNNNNNNN" Simon shouted, tossing a cushion in the direction of his elder brother.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is my first attempt at a SIMONETTE pairing. **

**If you think I should continue including sections like this, then please REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**ChipmunksView!**


	15. Chapter 15 Back to school

**Chapter 15 Back to School….**

**The Chipmunk's Bedroom  
**_Alvin's POV_

The alarm clock next to me went off, it read 07:30 AM.

_I wish I had more time in bed! _I thought

So I rested my head against the pillow to try and fall asleep again.

**Five minutes later:  
**_Alvin's POV_

"Wakey, wakey Alvie" said a chirpy Brittany.

"Do I really have to get up?" I asked.

"YES!" she bellowed at me, which made me jump out of my bed.

With the help of Brittany, I managed to get to my feet and put on some clean clothes. We then both headed towards the Kitchen.

**Downstairs – Kitchen  
**_Alvin's POV_

"What's for breakfast Dave?" I sleepily assessed.

"The usual, toaster waffles" Dave replied.

All of a sudden, Vinny entered the room.

"Morning Mum" I said whilst heading over to her and giving a hug.

"Morning Alvin" came the response.

A few minutes passed, then Theodore, Eleanor and Jeannette appeared in the kitchen.

"Where's Simon?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Simon left for school a little bit earlier today. Said he had to do some stuff before lessons start" Dave stated.

"Oh" I said disheartened.

"I just hope he's alright" said Jeannette with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the school library  
**_Simon's POV_

"Do they suspect a thing?" asked a mysterious voice.

"No, they don't" I replied.

"Well, get to work then!" the mysterious voice commanded. "If you don't comply, you do know the consequences don't you?"

"Yes….. I do" I affirmed.

"You have to keep doing this every day, otherwise I'll release this email I created in your name. Your whole reputation would be ruined with a click of a button" the mysterious voice said threateningly.

"Ok" I confirmed, knowingly I really wanted to spend more time with my brothers and Jeannette.

* * *

**Back at the Seville House  
**_Alvin's POV_

_I just hope Simon is OK _I sadly thought; reminiscing the events at the soccer game.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" exclaimed Brittany, while ruffling my hair to cheer me up.

"I hope so too" said Theodore, who was about to cry before Eleanor hugged him.

"Time to get in the car kids!" Dave shouted "We've only got ten minutes before school starts!"

We all headed towards the car, including Vinny.

**Five minutes later – At the school gates  
**_Alvin's POV_

Me, Theodore, Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor exited Dave's car.

"Just to let you know boys, I've got a job at the nursery. I'll catch up with you at lunch OK?" said an optimistic Vinny.

"Yes Mum" I and Theo chorused at the same time.

"I'll see you guys at 3pm sharp OK?" Dave suggested.

"Yes" the five of us sang together.

We then entered the school, via the front entrance.

**First Period – Science (Chemistry)  
**_Alvin's POV_

As we all entered the science lab together, I could not help but observe my younger brother Simon. He was sat at the front of the lab, his head in his hands. He was sobbing.

Instinctively, I ran over to him and put an arm around him, then asked:

"What's wrong Si?"

"Noo-oothing" Simon stated, sobbingly.

"Come on you can tell me. We have no secrets to hide." I cautiously emphasised.

"Well…" Simon started to say, but by the expression on his face; he was being watched and fearful for his life. "I'd rather not say"

"We can always try later, Si. If you'd like?" I enquired.

Simon then wept into my sweater. By this time, the tutor had requested that all six of us go outside to comfort Simon.

So we all, with me and Jeannette helping escort Simon, made our way out of the science lab.

Simon's phone then went off.

#Beep #Beep

One new message was received. Simon tried to read it without anybody noticing, but I could see the brightness on his phone.

"Please let me see it!" I demanded.

"NO!" Simon retorted

"Please?" I asked sincerely.

"NO!" Simon angrily responded.

"Simon….." Jeannette said.

"Jeannette….." Simon calmly said

Jeannette then went up to Simon and hugged him, as Simon hugged her, Simon's phone ended up on the floor. Since I knew the passcode, I turned down the volume and checked his inbox.

It read:

FROM: UNKNOWN

TO: SIMON SEVILLE

THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL, IF "THEY" SHOULD INTERFERE, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

REGARDS,

A FRIEND.

PS: TELL THEODORE HE SHOULD LOOSE SOME OF THAT BABY FAT, DOES HIS DIAPER NEED CHANGING REGULARLY?

_What's wrong with Theodore? Nothing, he's the most adorable little brother anyone could ask for! _I happily thought.

"GIVE ME BACK MY-PHHMFHHH" Simon tried to say. Thanks to Jeannette, she had planted a kiss on his lips.

"There's no stopping them t-" I got interrupted by Brittany, who did the same to me, kissing me on the lips. It was our first kiss together.

"AWWWWWW" coooed Theodore and Eleanor as their elder siblings kissed.

* * *

**A few moments later:  
**_Alvin's POV_**  
**

"ALVVVIIIINNNNNN" I heard someone shout, it was Simon.

"BRITTANNNYYYY" shouted Jeannette.

"What?" we both asked as we pulled out of the kiss.

"It's time we headed for our second period." Simon stated "Can I have my phone back please?"

"N-Yes" I replied "Here you go!"

I tossed his phone back to him.

We then headed towards our next lecture; someone had pulled the fire alarm switch.

"Keep hold of each other, like a chain" I instructed as I grabbed Brittany's and Simon's paw.

Jeannette's other paw grabbed Eleanor's, and Eleanor grabbed Theodore.

We all headed towards the exit, when someone asked:

"Where do you think you're going Simon Seville?"

This brought us all to a halt.

A hand tried to approach Simon, but it missed. We were all able to escape.

Once we were all outside, I made sure Simon wasn't out of my sight.

"Alvin, you can let go now" Simon instructed, trying to wrangle his paw from my grip.

"No" I replied "As one of my responsibilities, it is to look out for my younger brothers; which of course includes you!"

"Oh" came Simon's response.


	16. Chapter 16 Halloween

**Chapter 16 Halloween**

**Outside the school  
**_Alvin's POV_

Dave had pulled up in his car, and Vinny appeared as well. They both walked up to us.

"Alvin let me go please?" an exhausted Simon asked.

"NO!" I replied.

"Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Could I talk to Simon for a moment?" Dave enquired.

"Ok" I informed Dave. I then release my grip, Simon tried to scamper; but Dave caught him in motion and hoisted him up to his eye level.

"Simon…" Dave began to say "What's gotten into you?"

_Simon's POV_

From the shadows, a face could be seen from my vantage point. The expression on the face was one of fear, signalling the intent of killing me if I said anything. The person in the shadows, disappeared back into them.

I suddenly became scared, and Dave noticed this. He gently ushered me towards his chest and said:

"If you need to cry, let it all out!"

That's what exactly happened, I let the floodgates open on Dave's shirt.

"I've informed the Principal that we're going home" Dave expressed.

"I have to stay….. I have some work to catch up on" I tried to lie through my teeth.

"No, you are coming home right now, Simon!" demanded Dave.

"Ok" I replied.

Dave then proceeded to the car, and put me into the back seat.

I could see my mother (Vinny) was talking to Jeannette and Alvin in particular about what happened today at the school.

Vinny's reaction was one of sorrow, and Alvin hugged her as a sign of comfort.

"Time to go now!" Dave said.

All seven of us went back home.

_Home, Sweet Home _I happily thought.

**At the Seville House – At the bottom of the staircase  
**_Simon's POV_

_Time for bed, I think _I drowsily thought.

"Where are you going Si?" asked Jeannette

"I was hoping to catch on a little bit of sleep, for some reason I'm feeling tired." I cautiously informed her. "Yawn!"

"Yawn! Do you mind if I join you? I feel tired myself" asked Jeannette.

"Of course Jean!" I stated.

We both made our way up the stairs to the bedroom.

"After you" I said, while opening the door to the bedroom.

"What a kind and noble gentleman you are, Mr Seville!" Jeannette said in a posh voice.

"Thank you" I said, returning a kiss in her direction.

I then closed the door, quietly behind us.

**Downstairs – Front Room  
**_Alvin's POV_

"How did it go at the nursery mum?" I enquired.

"Well, the other attendants there thought I handled it quite well. As you expect, all the toddlers were running around; but then the fire alarm went off. This caused panic within the building, with me and the attendants trying to calm down the children."

"What happened next?" Theodore asked

"In order to calm down the children, I suggested some lullabies such as twinkle, twinkle little star and Rock a bye baby. With all the attendants in agreement, we began to sing each lullaby. It was really effective. All the children just sat there and watched calmly. After the lullabies, we then instructed the children to follow us out of the building, as far as I was concerned; no-one else was left in the nursery."

"Great job mum!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Thanks Theo" Vinny replied happily.

"But now my next question, where's Simon and Jeannette?" she asked.

"I don't know" Eleanor replied, Brittany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Knowing them, they are probably together somewhere!" I stated. "Perhaps the bedroom?"

**Upstairs – In the bedroom  
**_Jeannette's POV_

_He looks so peaceful! _I thought when I looked at Simon when he fell asleep.

I nestled my head against his and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then heard footsteps come towards the door. I pulled Simon's cover over us with one hand and then embraced him again.

The door to the bedroom opened.

"There they are!" a voice quietly pointed out, it was Theodore's.

"SHHHHHHH!" I responded to Theodore's observation.

"Sorry" Theodore whispered back.

The weather outside took a turn for the worst, thunder and lightning threatened the house.

Soon enough, white light seeped through the curtains. This made Simon jump and come out of his nap.

He turned his head to face mine and said:

"You know that I love you Jean, no matter what?"

"Yes I do know that Si" I responded.

"I'm scared of lightning" he whispered in my ears, inaudible to the others in the room.

"There's no need to be afraid, I'm here for you!" I comfortingly said, embracing him as I said it.

"Theodore, could you put the light on please?" asked Simon.

"Sure thing!" Theodore remarked, as he switched on the light, a lightning bolt had struck the nearby power line and the light went out.

"Oh" sighed Theodore.

"Make sure you switch the light back off Theodore!" Dave instructed "And can you all make sure the other switches are turned off, while I sort out the fuses in the basement"

"OK" we all agreed.

"So much for a good nap!" Simon exclaimed. "Dave you might need this!"

Simon opened his bed side cabinet and tossed Dave a torch.

"Thanks" Dave replied graciously.

"Let's get to work!" Alvin encouragingly said.

**A little while later:**

All the lights were now "off"

"Unfortunately, all the fuses have blown; and we don't have any spares. We'll have to whether the storm to get some more." Dave informed us.

"Oh" Alvin sighed.

"Dave, do you think we could go trick or treating tonight?" Theodore asked.

"Well, we will have to see about that Theodore!" Dave replied.

"OK" Theodore nodded.

* * *

**Evening Time  
**_Theodore's POV_

I looked outside, it was still dark and dismal like earlier on in the day. It had seemed that the storm had passed. Candles light up the house.

_We might have the chance to go trick or treating tonight! _I happily thought.

"Well, it seems as though the storm has died down. You may go outside and do trick and treating!" Dave continued to say "But I want you all back by 7.30PM!"

"YAY!" I shouted.

"Let's get going then!" Alvin motioned us all to the front door.

"Sorry Alvin, but I have to stay in tonight. There's something I have forgotten to do" Simon said sharply.

"Oh….." Alvin looked concerned.

"Why not come out for half an hour Simon?" I suggested.

"I wish I could Theo, but I really need to do this!" Simon remarked.

"Please?" I asked, giving him my puppy eye look.

"Alright Theodore, half an hour!" Simon finally gave in.

"OK" Alvin said and opened the front door.

There on the doorstep, stood a person dressed as death; and stated in a menacing tone:

"Simon Seville I have come for your soul!"

Simon then bolted for the stairs as Alvin shut the door.

"Dave we're not going out tonight!" Alvin reported.

"Oh, OK" said Dave "Where did Simon go?"


	17. Chapter 17 Why So Sad?

**Chapter 17: Why so sad?**

**Downstairs - Hallway  
**_Alvin's POV_

"He went upstairs, Dave!" I pointed out

At this time, we (excluding Simon) were all ushered into the front room by Dave.

* * *

**Downstairs - Front Room  
**_Alvin's POV_

Jeannette then had a breakdown.

"Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed.

Brittany went over to her and comforted her.

"SHHHHH, it's OK Jean!" Brittany replied reassuringly.

"Hey Dave, do you mind if I go and check on Simon?" I asked.

"Just be careful though Alvin, I don't want any funny business between you two!" Dave instructed.

"Thanks for the info, Dave" I replied.

I then made my way to the stairs, and climbed it silently.

* * *

**Upstairs – Outside the bedroom  
**_Alvin's POV_

I could hear sobbing from inside the room.

"Alviiiinnnn….. I'm sorry…" said Simon sadly.

I knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Go away!" Simon demanded, but still sobbing.

"You do know that this is _our _room not _yours_!" I said whilst entering the room.

I made my way over to Simon, who was underneath his covers.

"Alllvviiinnn" Simon stated glumly.

"Yes Si?" I answered.

Simon then motioned for me to come and sit on his bed.

"I have a problem….." Simon proposed "Can you help me?"

"I can, if you can tell me what made you so upset during chemistry" I responded.

"OK" Simon replied "It all started…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Downstairs  
**_Jeannette's POV_

_That person dressed as death surely did scare Simon! _I sadly thought

Thankfully, Brittany was on hand to reassure and comfort me.

"Would you like some cookies?" Eleanor asked.

"Why not?" I said in a happier mood.

I then reached for a chocolate chip cookie.

"Me and Theodore made these just before the power went out" Eleanor informed me.

"Well, you two seem to have a good catering qualities" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" Ellie and Theo responded.

"Alvin and Simon have been up there a long time, and no argument!" Dave said anxiously.

"Sometimes Dave, kids need to be left to deal with situations like this!" Vinny said encouragingly "I'm sure they are working something out."

"I sure hope they are!" Dave replied.

All of a sudden, Simon and Alvin came through the door, laughing.

Simon did notice my expression, and came over to me.

"Jeannette" Simon said soothingly.

"Yes…." I said.

Simon then hugged me tightly, not letting me go for a few moments.

Then he asked: "Why so sad?"

"Well, I'm worried for you! You haven't been acting yourself all day, like what happened last night!" I responded.

"Oh" Simon said, he was taken by surprised to what I said. "Thanks for keeping with me, I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend such as you!"

Simon then placed a kiss on my lips. My heart skipped a few beats during this moment.

"Simon!" Theodore cried.

"Yes Theo?" Simon answered.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" Theo happily exclaimed.

Theodore then walked over to us and gave Simon a big hug.

"Theo, not too tight please!" Simon observed.

"Oh, sorry" Theo responded.

"Hey Dave, do we have any fireworks at all?" Alvin asked out of the blue.

"hmmmm, I think we do, why?" Dave enquired.

"Well….." Alvin began to say.

* * *

**Later that Evening – Front room  
**_Simon's POV_

_I was so glad I could get that off my chest and talk to Alvin about it! _I happily thought, while reading a book.

Jeannette was sitting with me on the sofa, reading one of her favourite books.

Suddenly Alvin appeared and openly asked:

"Si, how do you stop a fire?"

"Put water over it, simple as that!" I replied. "Why?"

"Just follow me and bring Jeannette with you!" Alvin responded.

"Oh, alright!" I said as I put my book down, and grabbed Jeannette's paw.

* * *

**In the back garden  
**_Simon's POV_

As me and Jeannette made our way to the back garden, we could see Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore and Vinny sat in collapsible chairs. There were two seats left.

"Why not come and sit down?" Alvin asked.

"OK" I said, accompanying Jeannette to the free chairs.

"Where's the fire, and where's Dave?" I asked Alvin

"The fire was put out before you come out, and enjoy the show!" Alvin replied.

"Everybody ready?" Dave asked.

"Yes" we all cheered.

Dave then set the fireworks off, one at a time.

_Alvin must have gone through a lot of planning to allow Dave to do this! _I happily thought, a smile appeared on my face.

Jeannette then placed her paw in mine and held tightly.


	18. Chapter 18: Problems

**Chapter 18: Problems**

**Upstairs – Boy's Bedroom  
**_Simon's POV_

"_You have to keep doing this every day; otherwise I'll release this email I created in your name. Your whole reputation would be ruined with a click of a button" _

Once I had thought what the voice had said, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. It read 05:00, so I groggily pulled the covers away from my body and made my way towards the bathroom. I made sure I didn't make a noise, since the Chipettes were staying with us. I made my way towards the door, and as I opened it, a paw grabbed my hand.

"Why are you up so early, Si?" Alvin asked silently.

"How did you know I was up?" I rebuffed.

"Well, even though you didn't make a sound, I couldn't sleep anyway and so I made my way here" Alvin replied.

"Oh" I responded.

We both left the room, and shut the door silently behind us.

"I'm going to get myself ready, I need to get to school early today. One of the teachers requested that I helped them prepare a science experiment before school started." I explained, trying to lie again.

"Do you mind if I pop along with you, to keep you company?" Alvin proposed.

"Well…." I sighed "OK".

I made my way towards the bathroom, and then I was overcome with guilt, outside the bathroom door.

_Why did I have to lie to my brother? _I sadly thought _Why?_

Alvin then appeared and spotted me on the floor.

He reached down and picked me up by the arms, and hugged me.

"Why, Alvin?" I asked.

"Let's get you into that bathroom and clean you up!" Alvin suggested.

With one paw, he opened the door and with the other guided me through.

* * *

**One hour later – Downstairs, Front Door  
**_Alvin's POV_

_Simon seems a little "off" today _I observed _Maybe I can cheer him up later on!_

"Did we leave a note?" I asked Simon.

"I thought you did?" came Simon's response.

"Sorry" I said.

"UGGGH" Simon sighed.

Upon retrieving some paper, Simon wrote down that me and him were heading towards school to do a "Science" thing.

"Note is written, and placed on the counter in the kitchens" Simon reported.

I closed the front door silently, and followed Simon to school.

"Wait for me!" I said, as I caught up with Simon.

The blue cladded chipmunk, stared at the ground dismally, while waiting for me.

We then walked to school.

* * *

**Outside the school gates  
**_Simon's POV_

_I wish Alvin didn't come along, but he was insistent _I thought.

The clock tower at Thomas Edison Elementary School read 06:30.

"By car it would have taken only five minutes!" Alvin pointed out.

"How do we get in?" Alvin enquired.

"Follow me!" I instructed and Alvin followed.

We reached the deliveries section, near the kitchen of the school, and we had to wait for the right time to get undetected.

"This is just like playing Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell!" Alvin pointed out, observing all the boxes lying around.

"Yes it is!" I agreed.

One at a time, we both managed to reach the door which lead into the kitchen.

* * *

**Inside the school – kitchen  
**_Alvin's POV_

"Where do we go now, Si?" I asked.

"Well, If my memory is correct, we need to head to English and then turn left!" Simon informed me.

We then walked for about ten minutes, then we reached the science section.

"Who needs a Sat Nav, when…" I began to say.

"Will you stop doing that?" Simon moaned, when interrupting me.

"Oh, sorry" I replied meaningfully.

"It's alright!" Simon said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside Alvin" Simon instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

"This experiment, one wrong move and it could blow up the school!" Simon answered seriously.

"Oh, ok" and so I waited outside the room.

* * *

**Inside the science lab  
**_Simon's POV_

"So right on time, I see!" the mysterious voice pointed out.

"Yes…." I weakly answered.

"Well, get started then!" the mysterious voice instructed.

I reached for the science homework and started to complete it.

"I take it no one came with you?" the voice asked.

"That's correct!" I replied, not trying to give a hint that Alvin was right outside.

"I'm going to lock the door then, just to be on the safe side!" the voice stated.

He went over and locked the door and placed a chair between the door handle and door.

"That should keep us undisturbed!" the voice observed.

Now I was trapped, nowhere to go!

* * *

**Outside the science lab  
**_Alvin's POV_

_How long does it take to do an experiment? _I thought anxiously.

My watch stated it had only been fifteen minutes since Simon had entered the science lab.

I was feeling rather thirsty, so I headed into the direction of the nearest water fountain.

_I wonder what they are doing in there? _I inquisitively thought.

So, I picked up a chair, placed it near the door to the lab and looked through the glass panel.

I could clearly see that there was no science experiment in progress, but a sorrowful Simon doing someone's homework. I had a good look at the person in question, and immediately recognised it as one of the "jocks" on the football team.

I immediately crept down from the chair, without making a noise and dialled home from my mobile.

* * *

**Seville House – telephone  
**_Dave's POV_

I could hear the telephone go, while I was getting Theodore's and the Chipette's toaster waffles ready in the kitchen.

"Theodore, can you continue with the toaster waffles, while I go to answer the telephone?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Dad!" Theodore responded.

I immediately ran towards the telephone and picked it up and answered:

"Dave Seville speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi Dave it's me, Alvin" Alvin said down the line.

"Hi Alvin, how's Simon getting along with his experiment?"

"He's not doing an experiment, he's doing someone's homework and I can't get into the science lab! What do I do Dad?" Alvin cried.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think Alvin does?**

**Tune into next week to find out!**

**Until then,**

**ChipmunksView**


	19. Chapter 19: Solutions

**Chapter 19: Solutions**

_**Thomas Edison**_** Elementary **_**School**_** – outside the science lab  
**_Alvin's POV_

"What do I do Dad?" I cried through my mobile phone to Dave.

"Just stay put, don't do anything silly!" Dave replied.

"OK" came my response.

Just then I noticed an air vent which led to the science lab. An idea came into my mind.

"Alvin, we're now heading to school. So be on the lookout for us when we arrive" Dave began to say.

"Sure got it. See you then, anyways I think I know how I can get into the lab!" I answered.

"ALVIN, I'm telling you to say put!" Dave hollered down the line, by which time I made my way towards the air vent. "ALLLVVVIII-"

I cut Dave off from the phone call.

_I'd rather save my brother, then deal with the punishment later Dave! _I thought, as I removed the vent and proceeded inside.

* * *

**Seville House – Hallway.  
**_Dave's POV_

_Must have been bad signal strength inside the school! _I thought, at first, _Knowing Alvin, he'd probably cut me off!_

I then put the phone back into its holder on the table.

"Who was that?" Theodore enquired.

"That was Alvin" I replied.

"What did he want?" Theodore questioned.

"Simon was performing an experiment and Alvin was just informing me how it went along!" I lied.

"OK" Theo remarked, producing a smile.

_I really hate lying to Theodore like that, but I couldn't really tell him what Alvin said _I thought sadly.

Then Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor appeared.

"Morning girls!" I said as I greeted them.

"Morning Dave!" came the Chipettes' response.

"What's for breakfast?" enquired Eleanor.

Theodore appeared, wearing his trademark green shirt with a cook's apron and hat.

"Well, for breakfast today we have orange juice and toaster waffles. For Dave, it's weetabix!" Theodore informed us. "If you all would like to follow me!"

We all then proceeded into the kitchen, and ate our breakfasts.

"Has anyone seen Vinny, this morning?" I asked.

"Well, she was her room as I think about it" Jeannette answered.

"I'm going to check on her, keep enjoying your breakfast!" I said.

I made my way up the stairs to the spare room.

**Upstairs – Outside the spare room  
**_Dave's POV_

Once I had reached the spare room, I knocked on the door.

"Come on in" said Vinny.

"Hi Vinny, I didn't see you at breakfast. So I came upstairs to see if there's anything I can do for you!" I optimistically responded.

"Well there is something…." Vinny started to say.

* * *

**In the Air vent, **_**Thomas Edison**_** Elementary **_**School  
**Alvin's POV_

There was dust everywhere as I began to ascend the vent. I could feel my nose start to react to the dust. If I sneezed, I would make a noise.

It didn't take long for me to reach to top of the vent, and I could hear Simon sulking. I used this as a means of tracking his location.

I finally reached the science lab, from the vent. I could see through the grill that the "jock" was sitting directly below it.

_Hmmmmm _I pondered.

I quietly removed the grill and placed it beside me.

_It is now or never!_ I thought.

* * *

_**Thomas Edison**_** Elementary **_**School**_** - Science Lab  
**_Simon's POV_

_I wonder what Alvin's doing at this moment in time! _I thought suggestively.

"How's the work coming along?" the "Jock" asked.

"It's coming, just a matter of -" I tried to say.

"Just do it already!" the Jock said in a menacing tone from the front of the lab.

"OK" I weakly replied.

All of a sudden, a flash of red came from the ceiling.

"What the heck?" the stunned jock asked, as Alvin landed on his head.

After a bit of a tussle, Alvin managed to pin down the Jock.

"Si, can you find something to tie him up with?" Alvin asked.

"Sure" I replied, and then scurried to the nearby cupboard and found some masking tape.

Alvin made sure that the jock's arms were pinned while I had securely fastened the jock's feet to the legs of the chair. Alvin then attached the jock's arms to the back of the chair.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Alvin remarked.

"Alvin?" the jock enquired.

"Yes" Alvin answered.

"Can you let me go?" the jock asked.

"No!" Alvin retorted.

"Why?" the jock asked again.

"For starters, you make my own brother do your own homework!" Alvin said in a defiant mood. "Why can't you do your own?"

"Oh" the jock said remorsefully.

"Si, you can open the door now" Alvin instructed.

I went over to the door of the science lab and removed the chair and opened the door. As I opened the door, I could see Jeannette standing there with Brittany beside her. Vinny stood next to Theodore and Eleanor. Dave then approached the door, as Alvin came to stand by my side.

"Alvin what did I tell you to do?" Dave asked angrily.

"You said 'stay put!'" Alvin replied.

"So why didn't you?" Dave enquired, his expression getting angrier.

"I know that you will probably ground me for the next few months, with no privileges. But I couldn't just let my brother suffer like he did!" Alvin said meaningfully.

Dave expression went from angry to calmness, in that moment.

"Sorry Alvin. I didn't know!" Dave remarked calmly. "In future, please tell me before you do something like this again!"

"OK" came Alvin's response.

Alvin then put an arm around my shoulder and said:

"You owe me big time!"

"Do I?" I asked.

"Only joking!" responded Alvin.

Jeannette and Brittany appeared in front of me and Alvin.

"I never knew you were so _selfless, _Alvin" Brittany pointed out, and proceeded to hug Alvin.

Meanwhile, Jeannette just looked down to the floor, with tears falling from her eyes.

I walked over to her and asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Now that I can see that you are OK!" came the response from Jeannette.

There was only one way I could think of cheering her up; with one paw I lifted her head so she was looking at me, I then began to close the gap between us and I placed a kiss on her lips. Her expression of sadness was replaced with happiness.


	20. Chapter 20 A Dramatic Dilemma

Chapter 20: A Dramatic Dilemma

**Seville house - Kitchen**  
_Alvin's POV_

_Today, finally is the rehearsal for the school play, The Nutcracker_ I happily thought.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today Alvin" Vinny commented.

"Oh, it's just the rehearsal of the school play. Thankfully the drama teacher has managed to clear the day for this!" I joyfully projected, with a smile on my face.

"Just be careful, Alvin" Vinny stated cautiously.

"Don't you worry mum, I will be!" I responded.

Since Dave had already left for work, Theodore and Eleanor were put in charge of making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, Theo?" I enquired.

"TOASTER WAFFLES!" Theo and Eleanor chimed together.

All of a sudden, Brittany, Simon and Jeannette appeared in the kitchen.

"The smell of toaster waffles wakes you up in the morning!" Simon observed.

"Are you ready for the rehearsal?" I optimistically asked Brittany.

"Well, Yes!" Brittany said in a happy tone.

Once we had finished eating our toaster waffles, we proceeded to school.

**Thomas Edison Elementary - School Gate**  
_Simon's POV_

"I'll meet you all here at 3pm sharp!" Vinny instructed.

"Ok!" we all chorused together.

"Have fun at work mum!" Theodore shouted as she walked in the direction of the kindergarten.

"Have fun Theodore! Alvin don't get into trouble!" came Vinny's response.

"Me, trouble?" Alvin asked, with a gasping expression.

"Don't you start Alvin!" I emphasised, pushing my elder brother through the main school doors.

Thomas Edison Elementary - Drama Studio  
Alvin's POV

Me and Brittany headed towards the drama studio, whilst the others were starting biology.

"At least we are not 'skiving'!" I pointed out to Brittany.

"Yes, but we should be on our best behaviour! The last thing we want is for one of us to be axed from the play due to some of your antics!" Brittany forcefully implied, pointing a finger at my chest.

"Ok, don't worry. I'll do my best!" I said, hugging her closely.

"Alvin, not in the hallway. Someone might see us!" Brittany observed.

I tentatively let go of Brittany. We both entered the drama studio, holding paws as we went through.

**Science Lab - Biology**  
_Simon's POV_

_At least Alvin won't be bothering me till lunch!_ I happily thought, with a smile appearing on my face.

"What's made you so happy?" asked Jeannette.

"Seeing you beside me!" I blushed a little when I stated that.

"Awwww, thanks Si!" Jeannette replied, giving me a surprise kiss.

"SIMON, JEANNETTE there is a time and a place for doing that!" The biology teacher instructed.

"Sorry Sir!" We both responded

"Apology accepted. This incident won't go on your records! May it be a warning to you both!" The teacher forcefully implied.

**Drama Studio**  
_Alvin's POV_

We opened the drama studio doors, only to see the other students and a distraught teacher. We sat down on some chairs in the room.

"I'm glad you could all make it today. As you all know, there is a flu epidemic in school; as a result, the play has been cancelled" the teacher informed us.

"What happens now?" a student asked.

"Well... since I had altered the time table, the rest of the day is yours to do as you please." the teacher replied and left the room.

"That's just great, the play is cancelled! What are we ever going to do?" I questioned Brittany.

"Maybe one of my sisters, and one of your brothers could help!" hinted Brittany.

"Hmmmmm..." I pondered.


	21. Chapter 21 Simon's Suggestion

**Chapter 21: Simon's Suggestion**

**Thomas Edison Elementary – Dining Hall  
**_Theodore's POV_

I made my way over towards the self-service counter, with Eleanor beside me.

"What would you like Ellie?" I asked Eleanor.

"Let me see, I'll have some of that salad with a piece of bread please Theo" Eleanor pleasantly responded.

"Here you are" I said as I passed her the plate with her order.

"Is there anything else you'd like Ellie?" I enquired.

"No not really, anyways, what are you having?" Ellie politely pointed out, suggesting that my plate was empty.

"Apparently, one of the specials today is a burger. So I'm going to give that a try!" I confidently replied.

"One burger special, please" I kindly asked the dinner lady behind the hot counter.

"Here you are!" she replied, and observed "Careful, it might be hot!"

"Thanks!" I replied.

Eleanor and I went over to the cashier to pay for our items.

"That would be $3.50 for the Salad and bread" the cashier pointed out.

Eleanor went to get some change out of her purse.

"Drat!" she whispered under her breath.

"What's wrong Ellie?" I asked.

"I don't have enough change!" she pointed out, showing me she only had $3.40.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'll pay for your lunch today!" I optimistically said.

"Thanks Theo!" she whispered back .

"How much would it be for the burger and the salad?" I asked the cashier.

"Hmmmm, that would be $6.75, altogether" came the cashier's response.

I opened up my wallet, to find a crisp ten dollar bill. I passed the note to the cashier who gave me $3.25 change.

"All done, now let's find a place to sit and eat this. I'm hungry!" came my response, as my stomach growled.

"There's Simon and Jeannette over there, sitting by themselves!" Eleanor pointed out.

"Well, let's see if they would like company" I excitedly said as we headed towards them.

* * *

**A few moments later…  
**_Theodore's POV_**  
**

"Hi Simon, hi Jeannette" Eleanor and myself chimed together.

"Oh, hi Theo" Simon said.

"Hi Ellie" Jeannette responded.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?" I asked encouragingly.

"Sure, we would love the company!" Simon requested, motioning for us to sit at the table.

"I didn't get chance to say thank you Theo, for buying me lunch!" Eleanor said gratefully, turning to face me. I blushed a little.

"It's no problem real-" I tried to say, but Eleanor instinctively pressed her lips against mine. For a few moments, it felt like a firework had just gone off.

_ I know that Brittany had Alvin, Jeannette had Simon. I'm glad that I've got Eleanor! _I happily thought.

Just then a voice boomed "ELEANOR MILLER and THEODORE SEVILLE, stop what you are doing and report to the principal's office!"

Eleanor and I ended the kiss promptly.

_Oh dear, am I in trouble now? _I panicked.

Just then, Alvin and Brittany appeared from outside the dining hall. They approached us, Alvin had a wide grin on his face. He was holding a megaphone behind his back.

"ALVINNN!" I pointed at my eldest brother, and then angrily emphasised " That's not funny! You almost gave me a panic attack!"

"Your reaction was priceless Theo!" Alvin smirked, only for Eleanor to slap him on the cheek.

"You deserved that! No one, I mean no-one hurts my Teddy!" Eleanor angrily stated.

"Sorry Theo!" Alvin sympathetically remonstrated, nursing his cheek.

"I can't stay angry at you forever, Alvin" I responded peacefully. Alvin then came over and hugged me, all was forgiven.

"How did the play rehearsal go?" Simon asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if you must know, it has been cancelled." Brittany sadly reported.

"Sorry to hear that" Jeannette responded.

"Anyways, Si and Jean, do you have any ideas about what we can do instead?" Alvin asked.

"Give us some time to think, and we will get back to you later!" Simon encouragingly stated.

"OK, see you at home. Brittany and I have something to care of! Bye!" Alvin said, with a grin on his face, escorting Brittany out of the dining hall and heading for home.

* * *

**Later in the evening, that same day**

**Seville House – Boy's bedroom  
**_Simon's POV_

_What to do, What to do? _I asked myself several times, contemplating what to do instead of the play.

All of a sudden, my mobile phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Si, it's me Jeannette" Jeannette responded "Do you need help with a plan for next week?"

"I could do with someone to help me! If you don't mind coming round?" I asked.

"See you in about 5 minutes, Si" Jeannette said, and then put the phone down.

**5 minutes later - Seville House  
**_Simon's POV  
_

The doorbell rang, as I opened it Jeannette was there.

"Come in, Jean" I motioned to her.

"Thanks, Si" Jeannette graciously answered.

"Would you like some lemonade? This could take a while to sort out" I pointed out.

"Sure, why not!" came Jeannette's response.

We both then headed upstairs to the bedroom, to consider an alternative to the play.

* * *

**Later at night**

**Seville House – Front Room  
**_Alvin's POV_

"So, have you solved the problem yet?" I impatiently asked Simon and Jeannette.

"Yes" They both chimed.

"What are we going to do then?" Brittany enquired, with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground.

"Well…." came Simon's response.


	22. Chapter 22 Dance Contest Part 1

**Chapter 22**

**Dance Contest Part 1**

**Seville House – Front Room  
**_Alvin's POV_

_It better be good! _I thought impatiently.

"Well what?" I stubbornly asked my younger brother.

"It's going to be a dance contest. The way it works is couples sign up, and get rated by some of the teachers once they have performed their routine. Only five couples will enter the final" Simon said calmly.

"The sign-up sheets will be posted around school tomorrow, with the dance contest scheduled in six days time!" Jeannette observed and continued "After the winner has been chosen, Simon and I thought it would be cool if the Chipmunks and Chipettes could perform together."

_All I need to win this competition is a lot of practice! _I thought whilst holding my chin.

A sleepily Eleanor and Theodore entered the room.

"So what's this all about?" Theodore yawned.

"Simon and Jeannette have found a solution to the play, a dance competition!" Brittany happily exclaimed.

"Off to bed now fellas!" Dave instructed. "You should make your way home now girls!"

"Can't we just sleep here tonight?" Eleanor politely asked Dave.

"OK, only one extra night. I wouldn't want Miss Miller to be worried about you three!" Dave responded.

* * *

**The next day - Boy's Bedroom**

_Alvin's POV_

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and surveyed the room. I could clearly see that Simon, Jeannette, Theodore and Eleanor were all together; but no sign of Brittany.

_Where could she be? _I asked myself.

With that, I climbed quietly and carefully out of my bed, as to not to disturb my brothers' slumber. Once I had made it to the door, I could hear someone singing from the bathroom, a particular chorus over and over again:

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't you, don't you?  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't you, don't you?"

I ventured carefully towards the bathroom, and found the door unlocked.

* * *

**Bathroom  
**_Brittany's POV_

I began to sing the chorus again, when I heard the door open.

"Who's there?" I curiously asked.

No response.

"Come on, I heard you come in!" I angrily demanded "Show yourself!"

I then pulled away the shower curtain, only for Alvin to say:

"SURPRISE!"

I slipped on the soap and began to tumble out of the bath. Fortunately for me, Alvin caught me before I reached the ground.

"ALVINNNN!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry" Alvin apologetically said, holding me close.

"I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU DO-" I angrily emphasized, only for Alvin to catch me off guard to passionately kiss me there and then.

* * *

**Downstairs – Kitchen  
**_Dave's POV_

_I really need to keep Alvin and Brittany apart. _I thoughtfully pointed out as I heard the commotion upstairs.

Soon enough, all six chipmunks came wandering into the kitchen.

"Morning Dave, where's Vinny?" Theodore asked as he nibbled on his toaster waffle.

"She's not feeling well today, so I'm working from home today to look after her." Dave said.

"I hope she gets better" Alvin stated.

"Me too" Simon followed.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" Eleanor optimistically pointed out.

"Does that mean we're walking today to school Dave?" Alvin asked me.

"Yes, yes it does! The walk will do you some good after playing Call of Duty till the early hours of the morning!" I emphasized.

"How did you know that Dave?" Alvin questioned me.

"You left your console on last night!" I remarked.

"OH!" Alvin replied glumly.

"Off you go, see you after school. Good luck for the contest!" I shouted after them as they left the house.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**The chorus in which Brittany sings is from Don't Cha, performed by the Pussycat Dolls. I don't own the rights to this song, they do.  
**

**This is a three-part chapter.  
**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next.  
**

**Any suggestions, feel free to PM me.  
**

**Until the next update,  
**

**ChipmunksView.  
**

**PS... I hope Vinny is OK...  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Dance Contest Part 2

**Chapter 23**

**Dance Contest Part 2 **

**"Practice makes perfect"**

Thomas Edison Elementary School – Dance Studio  
_Simon's POV  
_

_Salsa, Ballroom, Freestyle? _My curious mind wandered.

"Simon!" Jeannette hollered, bringing me back to my senses.

"Yes Jean?" I answered.

"What style of dance are we going to perform at the contest?" she asked me.

"I was wondering whether something like ballroom dancing would suit us…" I began to say.

"It would require a steady tempo and beat, which would aid us in rhythm…." Came Jeannette's response.

"How about Beethoven's Ninth Symphony?" I suggested.

"That was in my mind as well!" Jeannette replied.

So I got out my phone and downloaded the symphony.

"Shall we dance my dear?" I asked Jeannette, outstretching my hand as a gesture.

"Of course!" Jeannette happily commented.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eleanor and Theodore  
_Theodore's POV  
_

_Cream Pie, Soufflé, Toaster waffles _I thought as my mouth began to water at the suggestions._  
_

"Theo!" Eleanor said in a raised tone.

"Sorry Ellie, I was busy thinking. I got distracted." I stated remorsefully.

"Have you thought about the contest in the next few days at all?" came the question.

"Yes….." I replied. "I was thinking about one of those music videos, with all their dance routines"

"Do you mean we should 'imitate' their moves?" Eleanor queried.

"Possibly" came my response.

We both then watched MTV and jotted down some dance moves.

* * *

**On the school playground  
**_Alvin's POV_

_Where is she? She said to meet her here at precisely 12 Noon. Its 12:05. She's probably making herself "look good" _I thought, with a slight grin appearing on my face._  
_

**12:25 – School Playground**

_Where is she…. For crying out loud….. _I thought angrily _I'll give her five more minutes…..  
_

Then all of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, had to run a few errands." Brittany sorrowfully replied.

"It's ok. By the way, do you have any ideas on what to do for the contest in a few days time?" I asked her.

"Well, you know on the TV when they have 'Dancing on Ice'; maybe we could do something like that" the auburn chippette suggested.

"Shame we don't have any ice….." I obviously stated, looking down at the ground glumly.

"Do you still have your roller skates?" Brittany asked out of the blue.

"Yes, why?" I queried.

"You've just given my an idea!" she exclaimed, with a devilish grin on her face.

_I hope whatever it is, it doesn't kill me, or her for that matter!_ I thought.


	24. Chapter 24 Dance Contest Part 3

**Chapter 24**

**Dance Contest Part 3**

**Final Practice/ Contest**

**The night before the "Contest Day" – Seville House, Front Room  
**_Dave's POV_

Since the girls had gone back to Ms Miller's house, I finally had the time to spend some quality time with the boys.

"So, are you all set for tomorrow?" I openly asked the trio.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for tomorrow" Simon said, and pointed out "The performers on the TV always seem to say 'practice makes perfect!'"

"Yes… they do!" Theodore nodded in agreement.

"How about you Alvin?" I questioned.

"As ready as I ever will be!" came the response.

"Anyways, it is 9:00PM, time for bed boys" I stated, guiding them up the staircase.

* * *

**The boys' room  
**_Alvin's POV_

_I just hope I don't screw it up tomorrow! Brittany will kill me for sure!_ I sadly thought _Knowing Simon he's probably got a routine playing in his mind; Theodore on the other hand would follow Eleanor's lead._

I then drifted off to sleep.

I sat at the end of my bed, with my head in my hands.

_######Alvin's Dream####_

_"Whatever am I to do?" I asked myself._

_"For one thing Alvin, practice makes perfect!" a voice stated._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_All of a sudden Simon appeared, wearing a white chipmunk sized suit._

_"So I hear you may need some help for tomorrow?" the Simon in my dream asked._

_"Yes, yes I do, If you wouldn't mind" I responded._

_Brittany then came out from the blue and asked:_

_"Ready to Dance Mr Seville?" she asked._

_"Well, I'm not too sure about-"_

_BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ_

_"what is that sound?" Simon enquired._

_#####End of Dream######_

"Simon, help me please!" I muttered under my breath, as the alarm clock went off.

"Would you like some help then?" Simon asked, as his head came into view.

"Yes, yes I need some help!" I responded.

"Well for question 1 the answer was-" Simon answered.

"No, not that! For the dance contest, one little screw up and Brittany would have my head on a platter!" I interjected fiercely.

"There should be some time before the contest, for a little practice!" Simon grinned.

"Thanks Bro, you're the best!" I exclaimed, embracing him.

"Not too hard, Alvin" Simon stated.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

Theodore then opened his weary eyes.

"Morning Theo!" Simon and I chirped together.

"Morning!" Theodore sleepily responded.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Chipettes' house  
**Jeannette's POV

_I hope it all comes together tonight!_ I happily thought _Since the beginning, Simon was fearful; but now he's better than ever!_

"So what should I wear for tonight's contest, a pink or turquoise dress?" Brittany asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"The pink one Brittany!" I pointed out.

"Maybe your right, but there again, I haven't worn this turquoise one yet!" Brittany replied, still confused on what to wear.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Eleanor hollered from downstairs.

"Pink it is! I wonder what Alvin would think!" Brittany said confidently.

"COMING!" I shouted as I left our bedroom for the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming to Britt?" I asked in the open doorway.

"Now I have to figure out what hat to wear…" she said

I grabbed Brittany by the paw and frogmarched her downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**Thomas Edison Elementary School – School Gate  
**_ Theodore's POV_

_I can't wait for tonight!_ I happily thought

Alvin wasn't very talkative on the way to school, I wandered if there was something wrong.

In the opposite direction I saw Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor.

"Ellie….." I began to say.

"Yes Teddy" she responded, causing me to blush a little.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I confidently asked her.

"Yes, are you?" she quickly answered.

"Of course!" I responded, offering to take her paw in my hand and we walked into the school.

* * *

**Lunchtime  
**_Alvin's POV_

_Where is Simon?_ I pondered.

My phone buzzed, I received a text message it read:

"Hi Alvin,

Can you meet me in the Dance Hall, asap!

Regards,

Simon"

With that, I quickly left the cafeteria and headed towards the dance hall.

* * *

**Dance Hall  
**_Alvin's POV_

I opened the door to find Simon there stood in a white suit.

"So I hear you may need some help for tonight?" Simon asked.

"Yes, yes I do, If you wouldn't mind" I responded.

Brittany then came out from the blue and asked:

"Ready to dance, Mr Seville?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure about- WAIT! This can't be happening!" I stated before collapsing on the floor.

**A few moments later**

"How long was I out for?" I asked Simonwhilst I came out of my dazed state.

"Only five minutes, any longer we would have had to call the nurse!" Simon pointed out.

"Are we going to practice or not?" Brittany suggested.

"If Alvin feels up to it, are you?" Simon asked.

"I am now!" I defiantly responded.

Simon then began to play the song Brittany and I had chosen for the evening.

The roller blading was fine, the problem was the routine.

On several occasions I dropped Brittany, to which she fiercely snapped:

"Watch what you are doing buster!"

Once the music had stopped, Simon came over to us.

"I hate to bring bad news, but observing that-" he began to say.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SIMON?" Brittany demanded.

"Why not take it slower?" Simon suggested.

"Let's go again, but _slower_!" Brittany empathised. I just nodded in agreement.

_By golly, Simon was right. Taking it slower means fewer mistakes!_ I thought.

The music ended for the second time.

"I don't give credit very often, but Simon, Thanks!" Brittany continued "It was a less painful experience second time round. See you tonight Alvie!"

Brittany then left the hall.

"I don't know how to thank you Si! I really don't know!" I said, shaking his paw.

"Thanks Alvin" Simon responded.

* * *

**Dance Contest Competition  
**_Simon's POV_

_Finally, all the hard work will pay off tonight, hopefully. _I sighed.

I scoured the competition register to see how much interest there was.

All the entries were full, 4 to be exact.

Someone then came up to me and stated in a chilling manner:

"Don't forget to 'adjust' your routine Seville. One wrong move should do it!"

"Why should I do as you say?" I challenged him.

"Otherwise this will happen to YOU!" the other person demonstrated by hitting a locker with his fist, damaging it.

"So?" I asked

"I leave it in your hands Seville. Or should that be feet?" the person said before entering the assembly hall.

Why should I have to put up with all this? I asked myself Alvin is always there for me when I need him, but sometimes I need to do things by myself.

"There you are!" a familiar voice enquired

"It's nice to know that your better mum!" I happily answered.

"You have Dave to thank for that!" Vinny answered and suggested

"Let's get this dance contest started shall we?"

"Of course!" I chimed.

* * *

**Inside the Assembly Hall.  
**_Simon's POV_

**"Welcome to the first Dance contest at Thomas Edison Elementary. We would like to thank the participants for agreeing to do this. We also would like to thank you the audience for coming along this evening to support this!"**

**"A special thanks goes out to Simon Seville and Jeannette Miller for organising this and for the 3 tutors taking the judges' positions"**

**"For the first act we have Josh and Julie, performing a segment from Swan Lake. Can Josh and Julie take the stage please!"**

_These two are good, in timing and movement!_ I anxiously thought.

Once they had finished, the judges revealed their score:

Judge 1: 7

Judge 2: 6

Judge 3: 7

Overall 20

_Not bad!_ I thought for the opening act.

**"Can Alvin and Brittany come to the stage! You're up next!"**

_Oh great, I hope all that extra practice was worthwhile_ I thought.

The track that they had chosen was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

The use of the roller skates wowed the crowd as they skated around, then came the pivotal lift. Alvin stood still whilst Brittany headed towards him. She jumped and he caught her, and lifted her into the air as the music faded away.

The Judges Score:

Judge 1: 10

Judge 2: 10

Judge 3: 9

Total: 29

_Impressive! A high score to beat of course_ I thought

"**Can Simon Seville and Jeannette Miller take to the stage please?"**

I slowly walked towards the centre of the assembly hall in my white suit. There in the opposite corner stood Jeannette, wearing a silk gown.

The music started to play.

I slowly met up with Jeannette and put my arm around her waist, with the other grasping her free hand. We both started simply with a few side steps, making sure that we didn't bump into each other. After this we did a few twirls, making sure that we didn't go dizzy. Within the last few moments of the dance I heard a voice say:

"Remember what I told you Seville…"

I continued regardless, bowing down and letting Jeannette arch over my knee. Then the music ended.

The Judges Scores:

Judge 1: 10

Judge 2: 9

Judge 3: 10

Total: 29

"Not bad Bro!" came Alvin's response to the score.

"Thanks Alvin!" I replied.

**"Finally, we have Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller!"**

Theodore and Eleanor took to the stage and astounded the audience with their dance moves, mainly consisting of break dancing.

Judges Score:

Judge 1: 9

Judge 2: 10

Judge 3: 10

Total Score: 29

"Well done Theo and Ellie!" I stated.

"Thanks" they both responded.

"Does that mean it is a tie?" Theo asked.

"Yes, yes it does!" Jeannette pointed out.

Before doing the song, I needed some fresh air. I made my way outside.

"What did I tell you Seville?" the same voice before the dance contest said.

"Remind me?" I asked.

"Adjust your routine, but you didn't, did you?" He enquired. "So now you pay the price!"

I ran as quickly as I could back into the building, with the offender chasing me.

I made my way to the assembly hall.

_Thankfully Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Vinny and the Chipettes were there_ I thought.

"Simon, look out!" shouted Alvin, as the offender was behind me.

Alvin then ushered me towards him, and he hugged me tightly.

"Perhaps the concert should be cancelled?" Dave cautiously asked.

"Ahhh, but the show must go on!" said the offender.

After we sang a few songs in the concert, the offender simply left the room and stated:

"That will do for now!"

"Who was that?" Alvin asked me.

"How should I know?" I answered.


	25. Chapter 25 Simon's Surprise

**Chapter 25 Simon's Surprise **  
**  
At the Seville House – After the concert**  
_Simon's POV_

_Why does this always happen to me? _I sadly thought as I solemnly walked through the front door.

"It's going to be OK Si" a familiar, yet optimistic voice stated; it was Theodore.

I envied Theodore, for the way he could see optimism in a bad incident. I always tend to be the one who always followed a method to sort things out.

"I'll think I'm going to head up to get some sleep for tomorrow!" I assessed, faking a yawn in the process.

"Ok Simon, see you later!" Dave said as he escorted Theodore and Vinny into the living room.

I got to the foot of the stairs, and a paw grabbed my arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked a concerned Alvin.

"Yes" I said, and then muttered under my breath "for the time being".

"Don't worry Si, I'm here if you need me!" Alvin responded.

Alvin then backtracked and joined Theodore, Dave and Vinny in the living room.

I then began to walk up the stairs.

**The Boy's Bedroom**  
_Simon's POV_

_Finally some peace and quiet _I thought as I closed the door silently.

I got my phone out of my pocket, and found that I had a new message.

_Please, don't be a bully! _I anxiously thought.

I proceeded to read the text message.

**From Jeannette**  
**To Simon**

**Hi Simon,**

**How are you coping?**

**Please text back**

**Jeannette.**

_What should I text? _I pondered.

**From Simon**  
**To Jeannette**

**Hi Jeannette,**

**After that brush with the person from the other day, I'm feeling a lot better.**  
**Thanks for being the girlfriend that you are, caring and smart!**

**Simon.**

I then switched off my phone. I then began to contemplate on what to do next.

**A few hours later**  
_Alvin's POV_

I looked at Simon, snuggled up in his duvet.

_Warm and safe _I observed.

I then said a quiet goodnight to Theodore before he went to sleep and I began to drift off myself.

As I began to let my eyes close, I heard Simon get up from his bed.

I opened my eyes a little, trying not to put him off from what he was doing.

The bedroom door opened softly, and closed again.

Little Theodore was still fast asleep.

A few minutes had passed, Simon hadn't returned. Moonlight had now seeped through the curtains.

Out of curiosity, I opened a curtain to look at the garden at the back.

I could see a small figure in the darkness attaching something to a tree.

I went downstairs to investigate.

**Outside – Back Garden.**  
_Simon's POV_

_It was all set! _I sadly thought_ I'd never thought it would come down to this._

With tears falling from my face, I attached the noose of the rope around my neck.

_This is it isn't it? _I asked myself.

I then noticed a figure approaching me from the house.

_Please don't be Alvin! _I thought, shedding a tear in the process.

I kicked away the box I had found and everything went black.

_Alvin's POV_

As I got closer to the figure in question, I recognised it as Simon.

I then quickly scampered towards him.

_Please don't do it, Please don't do it! _I hopefully thought.

I was in reach of him, when he kicked the box.

He just hung there, in silence.

I quickly reached the box and loosened the noose from around his neck.

I laid him on the ground and checked for a pulse.

There was one, but it was gradually getting weaker.

"Is there a way for me to save my brother?"I queried to myself.

"Yes, there is!" said a sobbing purple chippette, it was Jeannette. "Try CPR!"

"You mean for me to do mouth-to-mouth with my brother?" I enquired.

"YES!" Jeannette forcefully implied.

"OK!" I responded.

I went on to administer CPR to my brother, hoping for a miracle.

**A few minutes later**  
_Simon's POV_

_"Is this heaven?" _I asked myself as whiteness filled the room I was in.

_"This could be interpreted as Heaven" _A voice seemingly answered.

_"Would you like to see something?" _The voice asked.

_"Sure why not?" _I replied.

All of a sudden a mist covered the room I was in.  
**_  
A Funeral _**  
_  
"Where am I?" _I asked.  
_  
"You'll see" _The voice answered.

I found myself in a graveyard, and noticed a gathering of people wearing black.  
_  
"We are gathered here today to lie to rest Simon Seville. As you all know this particular person made his science class seem easy. He would also keep Alvin out of trouble. He was particularly fond of one chippette in question, Jeannette" _The reverend began to say and instructed _"If there's anyone here who would like to add anything, please do now"_

_"I'd like to say a few words…" _Jeannette said, whilst sobbing _"I know that you mean the world to me, I will miss you greatly…."_

_"Can I say a few words?" _Alvin asked, sporting a black suit and no cap.

_"Of course" _The reverend insisted.

_"Well, I can't explain it. You were the one that I cared about, even though we did have our little squabbles. In which Dave would have to separate us both. I'm going to miss you Si " _Alvin said in a meaningful tone.

_"I think I'll add a few words" _Vinny said

_No mother! Don't _I sadly thought, bringing a tear to the ghost I had become.

_"Ever since Simon was small, he was interested in all scientific things. It was particularly hard for me to look after the three of them, I wouldn't have expected Simon to do something like this!" _Vinny stated, Dave consoling her.

_"ENOUGH!" _I demanded  
_  
"So what are you going to do about it then Seville?" _a familiar voice asked.  
_  
"Yeah so what are you going to do about it?" _Another voice stated.  
_  
"Leave me ALONE!" _I angrily emphasised.

The white mist appeared, taking me back to the room I was in.  
_  
"What am I ever to do?" _ I asked myself.  
_  
"Whatever you do, don't give in Si!" _Alvin said appearing in front of me  
_  
"Don't give up!" _Jeannette enforced.  
_  
"Please don't leave me!" _Theodore cried.  
_  
"Come back to us!" Dave optimistically insisted._  
_  
"Don't go!" _Vinny said.  
_  
"We're in this together!" _Brittany and Eleanor chirped together.

Then it hit me like a stone to water.  
**  
Meanwhile with Alvin and Jeannette**  
_Jeannette's POV_

_Please don't leave me like this! _I sadly pointed out over Simon's lifeless body.

"How's it coming along, Alvie?" Brittany curiously enquired.

"Well- when did you get here?" Alvin rebuffed.

"A few minutes ago, I found that Jeannette wasn't in her bed so I followed her. Anyways are you ok Jean?" Brittany answered.

"I'm still a little worried!" I simply replied, Brittany came over and embraced me.

Alvin restarted his CPR on Simon.

I could see houselights appear on the back of the Seville and Miller households.

An enraged Dave came storming up to us holding a torch, with a sleeping Theodore on his neck and Vinny yawning at his side. Eleanor and Ms Miller then arrived in a tired state.

"So what's going on here then?" Dave angrily asked.

"Dave it's not what you think it is, Simon tried to strangle himself on a piece of rope and Alvin is trying to use CPR." I said affirming.

"Oh…." Dave said in a calmer mood and shone a torch in the direction of Alvin and Simon.

"What's happening?" Theodore stated when he awoke.  
Dave then instantly put Theodore nearer to his chest, and quietly sung:  
"Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Theodore immediately cried his eyes out.

"Alvin, why are you kissing me?" Simon asked.

In one swift motion, Alvin hugged his brother tightly and stated:

"Don't you ever do that to me again, please!"

"That's why I have all of you because we are family!" Simon remarked.

We all then went into the Seville house.

* * *

**Seville House – Living Room  
**_Simon's POV_

"And now presenting the Alvin and the chipmunks, with a little help from the chipettes', singing 'We are family'!" Alvin stated.

"We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing

Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing"

Once the song had finished, I felt a whole lot better.  
_  
__I have a good family and I'm proud to be in it! _I thought.

** ‑****Not all what it seems to be -**

* * *

**New Years Day – Boy's Bedroom  
**_Simon's POV_

From the depths of sadness and depression, one person brought me back, Alvin.

As I awoke, I could see Jeannette sleeping next to me with her arms encompassing me. On the other side of the room I could see Alvin and Brittany sleeping soundly. As for Theodore and Eleanor, they were gone.

I rose up from my bed, trying not to wake my sleeping princess, and made my way downstairs.

_Knowing them two, probably in the kitchen doing something!_ I observed.

Upon entering the kitchen, I found Theodore and Eleanor whisking some eggs.

"Morning Theo and Ellie" I stated.

"What makes you think you're getting some?" Theo asked angrily.

"What else is on the menu?" I asked, feeling rather peckish.

"YOU!" Theodore shouted, and grabbed my arm.

I shuddered at what Theodore had just said as he proceeded to place me in the cauldron.  
_  
Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream! _I thought anxiously as the heated water touched my skin.

"Wake up Si!" A voice shouted "Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Alvin right in front of me.

"What happened?" I enquired to Alvin.

"Well, after we had sung the song last night, you felt tired and went to bed." Alvin began "It's two in the afternoon, you don't even sleep in that late!"

"Oh" I stated. "That was one vivid dream!"

"Come on, hurry up Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us downstairs!" Alvin happily expressed.

I then followed him out of the bedroom down the stairs.  
_  
"You think this is over?"_ a voice asked in a menacingly.

I turned around to see an evil copy of me staring at me.

"Well I think it's over! Get away from me!" I stated angrily.  
_  
"If that's what you want, but be warned I'll be back!" _my opposite said as he left in a cloud of smoke. _"I'll be back…"_

It scared me, the thought of "him" appearing again. I slowly knelt to the ground with my paws on my face.

* * *

**Down the hallway  
**_Alvin's POV_  
_  
How long does it take for him to walk the length of the corridor?_ I pondered.

I quickly backtracked to see Simon crouched with his back on the wall.  
After approaching him quietly, I sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No…." Simon answered, with a hint of sadness.

"Come here" I encouraged, opening my arms to receive him.

Simon then tumbled straight into my arms.

The end?

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to EmmaZippy, Blossom2013 and Vex for all your helpful reviews.**

**Copyright for "It's going to be allright" and "We are family" are to their respective owners.**

**Until next time,**

**ChipmunksView.**


End file.
